


Yeongwonhi

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho, suami dari Jaejoong, namun keduanya terpisah lima tahun lalu. Setelah bertemu kembali, mereka tidak lantas menjalani rumah tangga bahagia lantaran kehadiran orang ketiga atas campur tangan ayah Yunho, sehingga Jaejoong memilih pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal semestinya Yunho mempertahankan Jaejoong di sisinya jika ia tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam penyesalan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of Loving You Like Crazy & Living Like A Dream
> 
> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
> I gain no profit from this fanfiction

.

.

Kediaman Park semakin ramai saja semenjak Junsu tinggal di sana setelah menikah dengan Yoochun dua minggu yang lalu di Belanda. Mereka hanya tinggal menggelar resepsi pernikahan di pertengahan musim gugur, kira-kira seminggu lagi, yang biasanya diisi dengan pesta panen.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana bisa warga Kabupaten Boseong dapat menerima pernikahan sesama jenis karena sejauh pengamatannya mereka menyambut Junsu dengan baik. Barangkali disebabkan status keluarga Park yang cukup berpengaruh, juga lantaran Junsu adalah putra Camat Beolgyo, atau mungkin karena mereka sudah mengetahui keistimewaan dari saudara kembar Kim Junho tersebut. Ia pun jadi terpikir bahwa Junsu adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang terjebak di tubuh _namja_.

Sejak Junsu tinggal di kediaman Park, selain memiliki partner memasak, ia jadi punya kawan untuk bertukar cerita. Junsu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Junsu juga seorang pendengar yang baik, yang bersedia mendengar keluh kesahnya, dan hampir membuatnya membicarakan Yunho. Sungguh, ia nyaris keceplosan.

Ia lantas hanya bercerita mengenai kehidupannya di Paris selama lima tahun kebelakang karena Junsu begitu ingin tahu setelah ia tak sengaja berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis. Namun ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan tentang Yunho. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa berbagi masalahnya—ya, barangkali di lain kesempatan.

Junsu pun sudah tidak segan untuk meminta bantuannya dalam mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan dengan Yoochun. Rencananya perjamuan itu dibuat sederhana layaknya merayakan pesta panen biasa. Hanya menambahkan dekorasi bunga, kue pengantin, serta memesan kartu undangan dan suvenir. Yang tidak kalah penting adalah tambahan menu makanan dan minuman.

Ia jadi teringat pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Tidak ada resepsi setelah menikah, selain perayaan kecil berupa makan-makan sekeluarga yang dicetuskan ibu Yunho. Saat itu hanya dirayakan berlima, termasuk dengan adik perempuan dan ayah tiri Yunho—bahkan pesta kecil-kecilan itu diadakan di kediaman mereka di Afrika Selatan. Namun di tengah kesederhanaan kala itu, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang lama hilang dalam hidupnya, dan itu sungguh membuatnya bahagia.

Yunho telah memberikan keluarga baru untuknya, namun dalam waktu yang sama ia merasa pilu bila teringat bahwa suaminya itu adalah putra dari pria yang menyebabkan ayahnya pergi terlalu cepat dari sisinya. Setengah sadar, ia mencium cincin yang melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya—cincin platina dengan desain simpel yang belum pernah dilepasnya semenjak Yunho menyematkannya lima tahun silam.

“… _Hyung_?”

Suara Junsu sontak mengembalikannya ke alam nyata.

“A-ada apa, Suie?”

“Jadi dari tadi kau melamun, _Hyung_? Aku masih bingung memilih bunganya, jadi aku minta pendapatmu….”

“A-ah, _mian_ ….”

Ia lantas mengambil alih katalog di tangan Junsu yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan oleh salah satu vendor _florist_ profesional yang cukup tersohor dan berlokasi di ibu kota Provinsi Jeolla Selatan; Gwangju.

Kalau meminta pendapatnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan menjawab bunga lili putih yang melambangkan kemurnian, kebahagiaan, dan kedamaian. Namun ia sadar resepsi itu bukan untuknya, dan Junsu belum tentu menyukai bunga favoritnya tersebut. Apalagi lili putih juga dianggap sebagai simbol cinta sejati yang diliputi duka—dan ia tidak ingin mereka mengalami kisah sedih seperti dirinya.

“Apa dekorasi utamanya harus bunga, Suie?” Ia belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buket-buket bunga yang tampak sangat menarik di setiap halaman katalog, dan ia turut bingung karena semuanya terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

“Sebenarnya tidak harus, sih…. Tapi ‘kan itu umumnya, _Hyung_ ….”

“Hm…. Biasanya rangkaian bunga segar memang cenderung dominan dalam acara pernikahan. Ku akui itu terlihat cantik sebagai unsur utama dekorasi, tapi kalau penempatannya kurang tepat jadi terkesan monoton. Apalagi pestamu ‘kan nantinya _outdoor_ , jadi menurutku tidak masalah jika menambah dekor lain—misalnya saja lampion dengan warna yang bervariasi atau lentera yang diisi kumpulan bunga. Pasti akan lebih menarik….”

Junsu tampak berpikir keras, membayangkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Lantas dalam pikirannya, gagasan itu dipermanis oleh tema khas panen yang identik dengan musim gugur.

“Tapi itu cuma saran dariku yang belum pernah menggelar resepsi pernikahan….” Jaejoong terkekeh geli, namun hatinya merasa miris. Sejatinya itu merupakan salah satu impian kecil yang semestinya sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

“Sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan idemu, _Hyung_!” Junsu terlihat sumringah dengan mata berbinar. “Aku akan minta Chunnie menyiapkan banyak lampion kertas dengan desain bola untuk digantung di tenda pestanya.”

“Dasar maniak bola.” Jaejoong pun tergelak. “Tapi kau harus membicarakannya dulu dengan Yoochun. Siapa tahu dia tidak setuju….”

“Tentu saja dia harus setuju, _Hyung_ …. Salahnya sendiri menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku. Dan aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, _Hyung—jeongmal gomawo_ …. Idemu benar-benar brilian.”

“ _Ne_ , _anieyo_ ….” Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Agaknya ia tak perlu lagi memilihkan bunga untuk resepsi pernikahan adik-adiknya. Ia lalu mengembalikan katalog bunganya kepada Junsu. Namun lembar bergambar bunga matahari yang tak sengaja terbuka, sanggup menyeruak suatu kenangan lama ke permukaan ingatannya,

_“Hei, matahariku … dengarkanlah suara hatiku ini—”_

_“Hentikan! Itu menggelikan! Lagipula rayuan gombalmu tetap tidak akan membuatku memasak lagi untukmu! Sekali ku bilang mogok, ya mogok!”_

_“Cuma mogok, bukan? Anggap saja ini dereknya—”_

_“_ Huh _?”_

_“Sudah, sekarang diamlah … dan biarkan aku menggombalimu….”_

_Kedua bahu Jaejoong dicengkeram halus, sebagai isyarat agar ia membalas tatapan sang_ namja _. Ada dehaman pelan sebelum rangkaian kata itu mengalun lembut membelai pendengarannya,_

_“Kau adalah matahariku, dan aku bagaikan bunga matahari yang selalu mengejar sinarmu. Meskipun waktu berlalu, aku adalah bunga mataharimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tetap bunga mataharimu…,_

_Bunga matahari tanpa matahari, hanyalah sekuntum bunga tanpa arti….”_

_Jaejoong mulai luluh, namun ia masih enggan untuk menunjukkannya._

_“Apa kau juga seperti bunga matahari yang akan merunduk saat malam tiba—yang menanti kembalinya sang surya dengan setia?”_

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan guna membuang kilasan masa lalunya yang kini seakan tak lagi berguna. Ia-lah yang sekarang bagaikan bunga matahari yang senantiasa mendambakan sang matahari, walaupun ia tahu sinar yang dahulu hanya tercurah untuknya telah terbagi dengan yang lain. Pun saat ini mataharinya sudah tak menginginkannya lagi setelah menemukan bunga yang lebih elok dan mampu memberikan apa yang mustahil ia berikan.

“ _Hyung_ —kau sudah mengantuk, _eoh_?” tanya Junsu dengan polosnya begitu melihat Jaejoong menggoyangkan kepalanya lambat-lambat dengan mata terpejam. “ _Mianhae_ karena aku membuatmu terjaga sampai jam segini.”

“E-eh? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu kok, Suie—dan aku belum mengantuk. Kau boleh meminta pendapatku lagi….”

“Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja, _Hyung_ …. Kau pasti sangat lelah karena seharian tadi kau berada di perkebunan, apalagi akhir-akhir ini Yoochun lebih sibuk mengurus pabrik, jadi dia juga tidak bisa mendampingimu ke kebun teh yang berada di pinggiran Gunung Gwi….”

Benar apa kata Junsu. Meskipun ia belum mengantuk, ia tetap membutuhkan pelepasan penat.

Musim ini memungkinkan untuk pemetikan pucuk teh, dan ia-lah yang dipercaya memantau kegiatan panen, menggantikan Kakek Park yang belakangan asam uratnya kambuh. Dan baginya jauh lebih meletihkan dibandingkan menjadi sekretaris Yoochun.

“Kalau saja diizinkan, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk menemanimu, _Hyung_ ….”

“Kau ‘kan sedang hamil, jadi tidak boleh kecapaian. Lagipula ada Hong _Ahjussi_ yang mendampingiku…. Itu lebih baik daripada menyetir sendiri di jalan pegunungan.”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu _Hyung_ tidur saja, _ne_ …. Besok juga harus bekerja, bukan?”

“Kau juga tidurlah. Yoochun bisa marah kalau tahu kau begadang.”

Junsu hanya terkekeh-kekeh sebelum mengucapkan selamat tidur mendahului Jaejoong. Untungnya Yoochun bermalam di mess pabrik karena tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang di tengah hujan yang terlalu lebat.

.

.

.

.

Ara tersenyum lembut saat Yunho melihatnya sekilas begitu ia memasuki ruang kerja suaminya itu dengan membawakan secangkir kopi. Setiap malam ia tak jemu untuk melakukan hal serupa, meskipun ia tahu Yunho akan selalu mengabaikan niat baiknya. Dan setiap pagi ia akan terus menemukan secangkir kopi atau teh yang telah mendingin tanpa disentuh.

Namun malam ini berbeda, ia beranikan dirinya untuk membuka percakapan ringan sembari memijit pelan pundak kokoh suaminya,

“ _Oppa_ , _uri aegya_ sudah sepuluh minggu sekarang. Aku mencetak hasil USG-nya karena ku pikir kau ingin melihatnya….”

“Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?”

Perlahan Ara menurunkan kedua lengannya yang melemas. Ia merasa amat sedih. Yunho terus-menerus menolaknya, dan tak sekalipun ia diperlakukan dengan manis, bahkan jika itu hanya topeng. Terutama semenjak Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah itu. Setidaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu Yunho sudi mengajaknya berbincang layaknya teman baik, malahan bersedia menuruti semua permintaannya yang sedang mengidam—dan kala itu masih ada Jaejoong yang mampu menghadirkan senyum dan tawa bagi suaminya.

Kalau sekarang, jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun Yunho tak pernah. Yang ada Yunho terus menunjukkan wajah masam selain ekspresi datarnya. Ia hanya dipandang layaknya orang asing, atau mungkin sekadar angin lalu. Yunho pun tak pernah lagi bergabung di meja makan untuk bersantap bersama. Ada rasa sesal yang menggelayuti hatinya—berharap ia bisa memutar waktu dan ia tidak akan membuat Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho.

“Kau tak mendengar permintaanku, Ara- _sshi_?”

Ara justru beringsut memeluk Yunho dan menumpahkan isak tangisnya hingga tersedak-sedak, “Apa kau akan kembali seperti dulu jika Jae _Oppa_ pulang…?”

Yunho masih membisu. Hatinya seolah sudah membeku. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menenangkan Ara, seperti sudah mati rasa meski bahu kanannya mulai basah oleh air mata.

“Kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku? Bagaimanapun aku juga istrimu, _Oppa_ …. Aku pun berhak mendapatkan perlakuan baik darimu….”

“Kalau kau sudah jenuh dengan keadaan seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak menggugat cerai saja?” Yunho terkekeh sarkastis.

“A-astaga, _Oppa_ —demi Tuhan, aku sedang hamil. Kenapa kau mengucapkan kata itu? Lagipula kita yang sudah dipersatukan Tuhan, tak semestinya dipisahkan manusia….”

“Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan menggugatmu—”

“ _Oppa_!” Ara menjerit histeris. Sungguh ia tidak mau diceraikan Yunho.

“Baiklah, aku akan bersabar sedikit lagi, setidaknya sampai anak itu lahir.”

Ara berlari ke kamarnya dengan tangis yang tergugu. Sungguh ia bagaikan jamur yang tumbuh di tempat gelap—yang merindukan sosok matahari yang begitu terang namun tak sekalipun meliriknya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tenaganya yang seakan nyaris tak tersisa. Lantas dengan tubuh yang siap merosot kapan saja, ia meraba perutnya yang mulai tak rata.

Haruskah ia menemui ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandungnya—seorang _namja_ yang ia ketahui bernama Heo Young Saeng? Dengan begitu, mungkin ia bisa memiliki tempat bersandar di saat Yunho benar-benar mencampakkannya.

.

.

.

.

“Oh ya, aku teringat sesuatu tadi pagi. Kemarin aku lupa menanyakannya padamu.”

“Tentang apa, _Hyung_?” balas Junsu sembari membantu Jaejoong menata sarapan di meja makan.

“Kau tahu sutradara bernama Choi Siwon?”

“Sutradara muda yang tampan dan masih lajang itu, bukan, _Hyung_?”

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu, “Yang jelas dia tinggi.”

“Kalau yang _Hyung_ maksud memang Choi Siwon yang itu—aku sudah nonton semua film yang disutradarainya, salah satunya film kolosal yang baru-baru ini meraih banyak _award_ di berbagai ajang penghargaan.”

“Pantas saja Yoochun menyuruhku menanyakannya padamu, ternyata kau memang tahu banyak. Kemarin Tuan Choi itu menemuiku untuk mengurus izin lokasi syuting—”

“Woah, benarkah itu, _Hyung_? Apa Choi Siwon- _sshi_ akan menggunakan perkebunan teh kita untuk lokasi film terbarunya?” terka Junsu.

“Katanya sih begitu … tepatnya kebun teh di daerah Gunung Gwi….” Jaejoong mengangkat panci sup dari kompor dan meletakkannya di bagian tengah meja makan yang sudah diberi alas.

“Terus, terus?” desak Junsu penuh antusias, “Kau mengizinkannya, bukan? Kau tahu, aku sangat mengaguminya! Kalau syutingnya jadi di sini ‘kan mungkin saja aku bisa datang ke lokasinya setiap hari, yang berarti aku tak hanya melihatnya di layar televisi, dan mungkin aku juga bisa mendapatkan tanda tangannya atau bahkan foto bersamanya—”

Junsu pasti sudah bersorak histeris kalau saja tidak melihat Kakek dan Nenek Park yang memasuki dapur. Lantas _namja_ imut yang lebih muda lima tahun dari Jaejoong itu hanya meringis begitu dikenai tatapan menyelidik Nenek Park melalui kacamata yang terlalu turun. Sudah tentu suara keras Junsu tadi bisa terdengar sampai keluar dapur.

“Ramai sekali…,” komentar Kakek Park yang mulai menduduki kursinya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk mereka berempat, Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang dibicarakannya bersama Junsu beberapa saat lalu.

“Pantas saja Junchan sampai kegirangan begitu…,” celetuk Nenek Park, yang lagi-lagi membuat Junsu meringis malu.

Kakek Park hanya tersenyum geli. Lantas ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Jaejoong, “Apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Yoochun?”

“Sudah, _Haraboji_ …. Kata Yoochun, terserah padaku…. Bagaimana menurut kalian?”

“Aku percayakan padamu…,” balas Kakek Park disusul anggukan sang istri.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ini hanya salah satu hal yang membuatnya betah tinggal di sana, lantaran ia begitu dihargai dan disayangi, meskipun ia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka. Tuhan mengirimkannya kepada mereka tentu bukan tanpa asalan. Obat untuk hati yang terluka adalah kasih sayang, dan Tuhan memang paling tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

“Berarti aku harus membuat janji dengannya untuk membicarakan perizinannya lagi,” katanya dengan nada menggoda—bermaksud mengiming-iming adik iparnya itu.

Ia harus menahan tawa ketika Junsu memandangnya dengan sorot memohon. Barangkali ia harus menggunakan alasan sedemikian rupa agar pasangan hidup Yoochun itu diperbolehkan keluar rumah bersamanya. Lagipula ia tidak akan melakukan kesepakatan di gunung—yang selama ini mereka khawatirkan perjalanan ke sana akan membahayakan calon buyut mereka—jadi sepatutnya Junsu diizinkan ikut dengannya.

“Pulang dari perkebunan, aku berencana ke kota untuk membeli celana baru. Apa kau mau menemaniku, Suie?”

Setelah memohon-mohon, akhirnya Kakek dan Nenek Park memberikan izin kepada mereka. Tak lupa meminta izin pada Yoochun yang belum pulang sejak kemarin—dan tidak sulit bagi Junsu untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memandang Ara dengan sengit saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, sedangkan wanita itu sudah ada di kamarnya; duduk di atas ranjangnya yang selama ini hanya pernah ditempati Jaejoong, selain dirinya.

“Kau salah masuk kamar, Ara- _sshi_?”

Ara seperti tak menghiraukan nada dingin yang disuarakan Yunho. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sembari berdiri menghampiri Yunho yang sedang membuka lemari.

“Aku sudah menyiapkan setelan kerjamu, _Oppa_ …,” katanya halus.

Yunho bahkan tidak tertarik untuk melihat ke atas tempat tidur di mana Ara meletakkan setelan pakaian resminya. Ia pun tak menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memilih kemeja dan segera memakainya.

“Aku juga sudah memasak untuk _Oppa_ ,” ujar Ara seraya meraih lengan Yunho dan menautkan kancing di bagian pergelangan tangan, “—sup ayam ginseng…. Kata _Abonim_ , _Oppa_ menyukainya…. Belakangan hawa semakin dingin, jadi ku rasa cocok sebagai menu sarapan kita….”

Yunho menepis lembut tangan Ara yang hendak membantunya menautkan kancing lainnya. Sungguh ia sulit untuk menerima Ara, bahkan setelah ia memaksa dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah ibu dari calon anaknya. Dan justru ia makin menyesal bila teringat akan nyawa yang sedang tumbuh di rahim Ara. Tidak seharusnya anak itu lahir di tengah keluarga yang tak harmonis. Ia sungguh merasa dungu lantaran menuruti keinginan ayahnya begitu saja. Dan ia pun merasa lebih buruk dari sesosok robot yang hanya bisa dipermainkan.

.

.

.

.

“Aku baru tahu kalau kau pandai berkilah, _Hyung_ …,” kekeh Junsu saat siang harinya Jaejoong memenuhi janji untuk langsung menjemputnya begitu urusan di kebun teh selesai.

“Tapi untuk celana baru, aku tak mengada-ada,” ujar Jaejoong seraya melajukan mobilnya lagi, “Aku terlalu betah tinggal di sini—tahu-tahu berat badanku sudah naik lima kilo, dan lingkar perut celanaku rasanya jadi mengecil.”

“Ku perhatikan tak ada yang berubah pada dirimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu—mm … mungkin pengecualian untuk pipimu yang kelihatan lebih tembam, _Hyung_ …. Tapi menurutku kau jadi tampak lebih segar.”

“Benarkah? Tapi berat badanku sudah melebihi batas ideal….” Jaejoong mendesah berat. “Omong-omong, apa kata Yoochun saat kau bilang akan menemaniku bertemu dengan Choi Siwon- _sshi_?”

“Biasa saja, _Hyung_ …. Mana pernah dia cemburu—jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui….”

Jaejoong malah terkekeh namun tetap fokus pada jalan, “Kata siapa dia tidak _jealous_ kalau kau mengatakan Tuan Choi itu tampan…?”

“Kalau begitu aku akan lebih sering memuji sutradara itu di depan Chunnie nanti….”

Keduanya pun tergelak karena alasan yang berbeda.

Namun sial tak bisa ditolak. Jaejoong sedikit lengah sebelumnya, lantas benturan yang cukup keras itu tak bisa terhindarkan. Ia dan Junsu bahkan sampai terdorong nyaris membentur kaca depan meski sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman dengan baik.

“ _A_ - _aigoo_! Apa barusan?” pekik Junsu yang masih syok. Seumur-umur baru kali ini kendaraan yang ditumpanginya mengalami hal semacam itu, sementara _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya masih tampak linglung.

“ _Hyung_ , tanggung jawab!” seru Junsu begitu sadar kalau bumper mobil di depan mereka terlihat penyok.

“I-ini juga salah pengendara mobil itu—tiba-tiba saja menyalip dengan kencang. Padahal ‘kan belum masuk kota…,” ujar Jaejoong membela diri, namun keringat dingin tak bisa dicegahnya untuk tidak membasahi telapak tangannya yang gemetaran, “Dia yang ugal-ugalan—”

“Iya, tapi tetap saja kita harus minta maaf, _Hyung_ ….”

Jaejoong sedikit mengerucut ketika Junsu mengajaknya untuk segera turun dari mobil. Dengan malas ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Dalam seperempat abad hidupnya, seingatnya ia pun baru kali ini merugikan orang lain sampai sejauh ini. Itulah yang membuatnya merasa waswas, lantaran ini kali pertamanya berada dalam situasi tersebut. Ia makin berdebar-debar ketika melihat pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok _namja_ tinggi yang keluar dari sana—yang seketika membuat matanya terbeliak karena alasan yang tak sama dengan sebelumnya,

“Changmin?! _A_ - _aigoo_ , kenapa dia ada di sini?!” Jaejoong terlihat panik, terlebih saat _namja_ yang berpakaian necis itu berjalan mendekat. “Suie, _mianhae_ … tapi kau duduklah di sini! Tolong gantikan aku untuk meminta maaf padanya—”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Junsu yang masih tampak kebingungan, Jaejoong melompat ke belakang jok kemudi dan meringkuk di sana demi menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia tidak peduli jika Junsu menganggapnya pengecut.

“Lho— _Hyung_?”

“H-hai, Min, hehe….”

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya yang nyaris menganga dengan telapak tangannya yang terasa mendingin. Ia tak menyangka Junsu sudah mengenal Changmin. Lantas beragam pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya, bagaikan kepingan teka-teki yang berputar cepat dan saling berebut untuk membentuk gambar. Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri itulah, ia tak terlalu menyimak omongan mereka, sampai ia kembali mendengar suatu hal yang membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat itu juga,

“… Aku tidak akan minta ganti rugi, tapi kau harus menraktirku, _Hyung_ ….”

“Haha, dasar kau ini— _gomawoyo_ … dan untuk itu bisa diatur lah…. Tapi dengan kau makan di resepsi pernikahanku juga sama saja, Min,” gurau Junsu di sela gelak tawanya, “Undangannya sudah sampai kepadamu, bukan?”

Jaejoong mendesis lirih. Itu berarti ia masih akan bertemu dengan Changmin lagi!

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Ke manakah takdir akan membawanya setelah ini?

Ia bukannya tidak senang melihat orang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Hanya saja ia benar-benar belum siap untuk bersua dengan sepupu Yunho tersebut!

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

“Sepertinya saya pernah melihat Anda sebelumnya.”

Perkataan Choi Siwon menghentikan Jaejoong yang hendak turun dari mobil yang memberikan tumpangan kepadanya dan Junsu itu. Siwon tampak tersenyum canggung saat ia menunda membuka pintu mobil, yang kemudian memberikan perhatian kepada _namja_ tersebut.

“Maaf, Jaejoon- _sshi_ , bukannya sok kenal atau apa, tapi saya hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang luput saya katakan sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Dan saya tidak mengada-ada—sungguh saya seperti pernah melihat Anda sebelum pertemuan kita di Kabupaten Boseong ini….”

Jaejoong malah tergelak, “Barangkali tampang saya memang pasaran.”

“Ah, tidak…. Bukan begitu—”

Sementara itu Junsu yang duduk di jok belakang berinisiatif untuk turun terlebih dahulu. Ia yang hamil muda memang masih sering merasa akan muntah kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bahkan ia tidak sempat berpamitan pada dua orang di sana sebelum memasuki rumahnya.

Dan itu sontak membuat Jaejoong merasa cemas, “Aa—saya rasa Junsu sedang membutuhkan saya. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Siwon- _sshi_. Sampai jumpa.”

Siwon tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat, “Ya, sampai jumpa minggu depan, Jaejoon- _sshi_ ….”

Buru-buru Jaejoong menyusul Junsu memasuki kediaman Park, sampai-sampai ia tidak terpikir menawari Siwon untuk mampir. Namun sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, ia melihat mobil Siwon yang belum beranjak. Entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu hingga tak juga melajukan mobilnya.

“Suie, kau tak apa?” tanyanya begitu melihat Junsu keluar dari kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

Junsu hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

“Perutmu baik-baik saja, bukan?” Ia masih cemas karena Junsu memegangi perutnya, “Apa karena kecelakaan tadi?”

“Aku cuma mual kok, _Hyung_ ….”

“Kecelakaan?” sahut Yoochun yang baru memasuki dapur.

“O-oh—Chun, kau sudah pulang ternyata…,” ucap Jaejoong kikuk.

“Iya, kira-kira sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan rasanya rumah sepi sekali tanpa kalian para _namja_ cerewet.” Yoochun terkekeh pelan karena candaannya sendiri, dan Junsu langsung memberinya tendangan main-main di tulang keringnya.

“Memangnya ke mana _Haraboji_ dan _Halmoni_?” tanya Junsu.

“Biasa, sedang berkebun di taman samping. Ah ya, apa maksud Jae _Hyung_ tadi—kecelakaan?”

“A-anu … itu—aku membuat bumper depan mobilmu sedikit penyok. T-tapi aku sudah meninggalkannya di bengkel untuk diperbaiki…. A-ah— _mianhae_ ….”

Kemudian Jaejoong menceritakan kronologis kesialan yang menimpanya tadi siang, yang membuatnya batal belanja pakaian baru yang lebih longgar, sekaligus mengingatkannya kembali pada Changmin.

“Rem mobil itu ‘kan memang kurang pakem. Aku baru mau membawanya ke bengkel—”

“Yak, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?” sungut Junsu, “Kau bermaksud membunuh kami, _eoh_?”

“Ku kira kalian akan menggunakan mobil satunya.” Yoochun tak mau disalahkan.

“Hei, kami tadi niatnya pergi ke kota, bukan gunung. Mana cocok bawa jipmu yang besar itu!”

“Sudah, sudah…. Jangan ribut lagi. Aku yang salah….” Jaejoong menengahi. “ _Mian_ …,” lirihnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka dengan lesu, lantas memasuki kamarnya.

Ia makin tidak enak hati karena selain merusakkan mobil Yoochun, ia juga menimbulkan perdebatan di antara mereka. Lain daripada itu, ia kurang nyaman bila mendengar suara orang bertengkar mulut karena membuatnya terbayang pada keributan di kediaman Jung, yang bahkan sudah disaksikannya sejak usianya tujuh tahun. Dan ia baru sadar kalau bukan hanya Yunho yang memiliki rasa trauma terhadap kenangan buruk di masa lalu. Ternyata ia pun mendapatkan imbasnya.

“Kau sih…,” desis Junsu sebelum melenggang ke kamarnya dengan menghentakkan kaki, meninggalkan Yoochun yang jadi serba salah. Dan agaknya malam ini ia tidak akan bisa merasakan makanan buatan dua _namja_ yang dikatainya cerewet itu.

.

.

.

.

“Yun … turunlah, makan malam sudah siap….”

Yunho justru terkekeh geli menemukan ayahnya di balik pintu yang dibukanya, “Apa yang kali ini _Abonim_ inginkan, sampai sudi mengetuk pintu kamarku.”

Mr. Jung tampak sedih karena putra semata wayangnya terus saja berburuk sangka kepadanya. Padahal ia tulus mendatangi kamar itu. Ia mengetahui perihal kepulangan Yunho yang lebih cepat hari ini dari Ara. Katanya Yunho hendak bersiap untuk pergi ke luar kota lantaran menerima klien di sana. Pun ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengembalikan hubungan yang lebih baik di antara mereka, dan ia bermaksud memulainya dari meja makan. Sebab ia percaya bahwa adakalanya perbincangan ringan di meja makan mampu memecahkan kebuntuan dan dapat menjadi awal yang sangat baik dalam memulai kembali suatu hubungan.

Meski ada Ara yang menemaninya, suasana di meja makan tetap terasa sunyi. Ia jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunho yang dulu sering menyantap makanan seorang diri di meja yang luas itu. Namun kala itu Jaejoong selalu ada untuk Yunho. Dan ia pun jadi paham mengapa waktu itu Yunho memilih untuk menyusul Jaejoong ke Paris daripada menemani seorang ayah yang seperti dirinya.

“Jangan abaikan kesehatan lambungmu, Yun….”

“Sudahlah … tak usah sok perhatian. Urus saja menantu dan calon cucumu tersayang itu. Mengganggu saja….”

Mr. Jung sedikit tersentak begitu pintu di hadapannya dibanting tanpa ampun.

Sungguh ia merasa menyesal sekarang. Tetapi seharusnya ini bukan kali pertamanya mengetahui bahwa seorang Jaejoong bisa berpengaruh begitu kuat terhadap putranya. Ia pun jadi teringat kemungkinan bahwa Jaejoong pergi dengan membawa cucunya seperti yang dikatakan oleh mantan istrinya. Ia mencoba untuk masa bodoh, namun nyatanya ia tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Andai ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarganya, tentu tidak akan ada pernikahan kedua. Dan ia pasti akan berusaha menerima Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hati, tanpa memedulikan bahwa menantunya itu adalah seorang _namja_ seperti putranya.

Pun seketika ia terbayang semua dosanya terhadap Jaejoong—terutama untuk kecelakaan di masa lalu yang membuat _namja_ itu kehilangan figur seorang ayah di usia balitanya. Namun apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Hanya karena egonya ia justru semakin menumpuk kesalahan kepada _namja_ itu.

.

.

.

.

“Lho? Kau belum tidur, _Hyung_?”

Pertanyaan bodoh dari Junsu yang melongokkan kepalanya di celah pintu kamar Jaejoong, yang sebelumnya memancarkan pendar cahaya lampu memanjang di koridor yang gelap. Ia yang semula hendak ke dapur jadi tertahan di sana lantaran menemukan Jaejoong yang tengkurap di kasurnya dan asyik dengan _gadget_ nya.

“Kau sedang apa sih, _Hyung_?”

“Masuk saja kalau kau ingin tahu.”

“Heo Young Saeng?” gumam Junsu setelah melihat sebaris nama di layar komputer tablet milik Jaejoong. “Kurang kerjaan sekali kau, _Hyung_ —begadang hanya untuk _browsing_ tentang produser film yang disutradarai Siwon- _sshi_ …?”

“Malam ini aku juga insomnia, Suie … dan aku tidak menemukan pisang. Makanya aku iseng-iseng mencari informasi mengenai produser itu. Aku cuma penasaran kenapa ada orang sedingin dia. Kau tentu masih ingat bagaimana gaya bicaranya tadi….”

“Kau ‘kan bisa minum susu, _Hyung_ ….” Junsu menduduki tepi ranjang Jaejoong. Ia sampai terlupa tujuannya ke dapur untuk memenuhi mengidam tengah malamnya.

“Belakangan aku enek kalau minum susu, Suie….”

Junsu hanya mendengus karena sedari tadi Jaejoong berbicara tanpa melihat padanya. _Namja_ cantik itu terus saja menggerakkan jarinya di layar tabletnya.

“Setahuku orang itu murah senyum kok, _Hyung_ —dulu….”

“Dulu?” Akhirnya Jaejoong menegakkan badannya dan duduk bersila menghadap Junsu. “Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu?”

“Dari televisi sih….” Junsu meringis, “Kau mungkin tidak tahu karena sedang berada di Paris, tapi menurutku kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu memang mampu mengubah kepribadian orang itu….”

“Kecelakaan apa?” Jaejoong bertanya dengan hati-hati.

“Kecelakaan yang menewaskan istri dan calon anaknya.”

“ _Aigoo_ …,” gumam Jaejoong prihatin. Sesaat kemudian atmosfer yang menyelimuti mereka jadi terasa kurang mengenakkan, dan ia tak tahan kalau tidak menghentikannya, “Omong-omong kau hobi nonton _infotainment_ ya?”

“Yak! Waktu itu beritanya ditayangkan sampai beberapa hari, dan aku tak sengaja menontonnya. Apalagi dia sering bekerja sama dengan sutradara yang ku kagumi, makanya aku jadi penasaran juga. Dan lagi kecelakaan itu dramatis sekali, _Hyung_ …. Kelihatan sekali kalau orang itu menantikan kehadiran anaknya….”

Junsu mengelus perutnya karena refleks, sedangkan Jaejoong jadi teringat akan Yunho. Barangkali suaminya itu sedang berbahagia menunggu hadirnya sang buah hati yang dikandung Ara. Yunho menyukai anak-anak, sudah tentu _namja_ itu mendambakan momongan dalam rumah tangganya. Dan dalam sekejap suasana hati Jaejoong menjadi buruk.

“Astaga, aku ‘kan tadi mau ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim.”

Jaejoon terkekeh, “Tumben mengidammu tak menyiksa Yoochun?”

Dan Junsu malah tergelak pelan, “Kasihan, _Hyung_ …. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali….”

Selanjutnya Junsu meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan segala kecamuk yang membayangi benaknya. Ia lalu meraih laci di meja kecil samping ranjangnya tanpa mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Ia mengambil ponsel lamanya beserta _charger_ nya, kemudian mulai mengaktifkannya setelah teraliri listrik melalui _stop contact_.

Ada banyak pesan yang masuk, juga pemberitahuan mengenai panggilan tak terjawab. Perasaannya bercampur aduk ketika tahu yang terbanyak adalah dari Yunho. Ia sudah bisa menebaknya, namun mengetahui kenyataan itu tetap membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu gaduh.

Isi pesan-pesan itu tak jauh beda; permohonan maaf, juga harapan untuk bertemu kembali. Ada pula pesan dari pamannya dan ibu mertuanya yang mengetahui kepergiannya dari Yunho, yang intinya mereka pun menginginkannya kembali kepada _namja_ yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut.

Sejatinya ia ingin menyerah begitu mengetahui kerapuhan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan darinya. Sayangnya sisi hatinya yang lain masih ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada _namja_ itu. Pertama, karena Yunho kurang tegas dalam menghadapi sang ayah. Kedua, lantaran suaminya itu sempat meragukannya—seakan-akan hubungan yang dijalin dengannya selama ini begitu dangkal.

Namun faktanya ia pun merasa tersiksa, dan cintanya justru makin menggebu saat ia jauh dari Yunho. Pun ia sudah mendapatkan ketenangan yang dicarinya, berharap Yunho juga bisa merasakannya.

“Yun … _bogoshipo_ …,” gumamnya sendu.

Tiba-tiba kerinduan mendalam menyergap hatinya dan menghantam sukmanya ke dalam kenangan indah saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Yunho. Jujur ia sangat iri pada Junsu setiap kali _namja_ imut itu berbicara mengenai Yoochun, atau saat ia memergoki secara langsung kemesraan yang mereka tunjukkan tanpa segan. Ia pun ingin menemukan Yunho di sisi tempat tidurnya, memasakkan, juga melakukan banyak hal dengan suaminya itu. Rasanya seperti saat pertama kali ia tiba di Paris, dan harus kembali belajar untuk hidup jauh dari Yunho.

Ia lantas dibuat terbeliak oleh pesan dari nomor tak dikenal yang semula ia abaikan. Isinya hampir sama dengan pesan lainnya, namun tertanda ayah mertuanya yang membuatnya menganga.

Ah, tetapi bisa jadi itu hanya akal-akalan Yunho, Heechul, atau Sung Ryung yang mengira ia akan teperdaya. Lagipula mana mungkin Mr. Jung yang membencinya tiba-tiba mengirim pesan berisi permohonan  maaf serta permintaan agar ia kembali?

Keh, mereka pikir ia akan percaya begitu saja?

Tak lama ia kembali menonaktifkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum perayaan _chuseok_ , kediaman Park sudah dipenuhi beberapa tetangga yang kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan pekerja di perkebunan. Setiap tahun, mereka juga membantu dalam persiapan festival panen tersebut, namun kali ini terasa lebih ramai lantaran digabung dengan pesta pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Selain hidangan untuk pernikahan, mereka membuat _sangpyeon_ , makanan khas pesta panen yang merupakan kue kukus dari tepung beras, bertekstur kenyal, dan berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Tak lupa mereka membuat _kimchi_ atas permintaan Nenek Park lantaran Jaejoong mendadak menginginkannya padahal sedang tidak ada persediaan. Untuk makanan utama yang kebanyakan berbahan dasar daging sapi, rencananya akan dimasak nanti malam.

Sementara itu sang pengantin baru sedang sibuk memantau pendekorasian tenda di halaman samping rumah mereka, yang tinggal melakukan pemasangan lampion kertas beraneka warna. Ditambah berbagai aksesori bunga dan kupu-kupu yang digantung mengelilinya, bersama ranting kayu ukuran kecil serta lampu hias warna-warni. Ada pula dekorasi sangkar dan lentera berisi bunga atau simbol burung yang diyakini melambangkan kesetiaan. Awalnya Junsu sempat mengambek lantaran Yoochun tidak bersedia menambahkan lampion bermotif bola.

“Ugh.” Jaejoong segera menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan punggung tangan begitu daging sapi yang diperiksanya seperti menguarkan aroma yang jauh lebih anyir dari biasanya.

“Kau kenapa, Joon?” tanya Nenek Park yang juga memastikan bahwa daging-daging yang baru diantarkan ke dapur itu memang berkualitas baik.

“Entahlah, _Halmoni_ …. Saya mual mencium aroma daging ini….”

“Pak Lee, apa benar ini daging segar seperti yang ku pesan?”

“Tentu saja, Juragan…. Bahkan kami melihat langsung proses pemotongannya….”

Lagipula sudah bertahun-tahun keluarga Park berlangganan pada rumah jagal itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau mereka melakukan kecurangan.

Tidak tahu mengapa Jaejoong masih saja merasa ingin muntah, yang membuatnya tidak betah berlama-lama di dapur yang dipenuhi daging sapi itu. Ia lantas berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, dan segera mengeluarkan semua isi lambungnya yang tadinya seperti sudah mencapai kerongkongannya.

“Ada apa dengannya?” tanya Yoochun yang tengah mengambil minum di kulkas.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Katanya mual mencium aroma daging ini. Coba kau periksa, Chun….”

Yoochun menuruti perintah neneknya, dan tak ada perubahan pada mimik tenangnya karena setahunya daging sapi memang beraroma demikian.

“Biasa saja,” komentarnya.

Melihat Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lemas, ia menceletuk sedikit usil, “Kau seperti Junsu yang sedang hamil saja, _Hyung_ —yang muntah-muntah kalau mencium bau daging mentah….”

Jaejoong enggan untuk membalas. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan—entah maksudnya apa, lantas beranjak ke kamarnya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

Yoochun heran karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang seperti dugaannya. Ia lalu saling pandang dengan nenek Park, kemudian sama-sama mengedikkan bahu.

Junsu yang mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong dari Yoochun, langsung mendatangi kamar _namja_ yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan izin untuk memasuki kamar yang pintunya tidak dikunci itu, ia mendapati Jaejoong sedang rebahan di tempat tidurnya.

“Aku panggilkan dokter ya, _Hyung_ ….” Junsu khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat.

“Tidak perlu. Cuma meriang kok, Suie…. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu—seolah-olah aku akan mati saja….” Jaejoong terkekeh.

“Yak, _Hyung_! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu! Apalagi besok harusnya kita bersenang-senang, makan besar—tapi tentu tidak akan menyenangkan kalau _Hyung_ sakit seperti ini….”

“Aku pasti akan baikan setelah istirahat sebentar….”

Dan ia justru kembali mual saat membayangkan apa yang dimaksud Junsu dengan makan besar. Kalau pesta panen, sudah semestinya hidangan utamanya adalah masakan berbahan dasar daging sapi; dari _torantang_ , _sugalbijim_ , sampai _sugogisanjeok_ atau _hwayangjeok_. Ia jadi ingin segera mencicipi _kimchi_ yang asam untuk menetralkan rasa mualnya.

“Ya sudah … _Hyung_ tidur saja kalau begitu….” Junsu lantas mengatur suhu ruangan menjadi lebih hangat, dan menyelimuti Jaejoong yang berbaring meringkuk tak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

Kehangatan keluarga begitu kental terasa ketika perayaan _chuseok_. Banyak sanak saudara yang bermukim di kota lain yang kemudian mudik dan merayakannya bersama di pesta yang diadakan keluarga Park. Tidak hanya kaum kerabat yang merasakan keceriaannya lantaran pesta itu juga diperuntukkan untuk warga sekitar. Terlebih kali ini juga bersamaan dengan pesta pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu, sehingga lebih meriah karena kehadiran para undangan.

Dan di saat seperti ini, Jaejoong justru kian mengharapkan kehadiran Yunho di sisinya.

“Jae _Hyung_?”

Jaejoong yang tadinya melamun jadi terperanjat mendengar suara tenor di antara alunan musik lembut di pesta itu. Ia pun gelagapan setelah menyadari siapa yang berjalan menghampirinya.

“ _Aigoo_ …,” gumamnya frustrasi.

Karena minggu ini Junsu makin sibuk dengan pesta pernikahannya, ia sampai lupa menanyakan tentang Changmin. Ia juga lalai, padahal semestinya ia ingat bahwa masih ada kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu Changmin di acara tersebut.

“Kapan kau pulang dari Paris—”

“Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Min?” Jaejoong menyela untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang macam-macam. Ia pasti bingung jika Changmin bertanya alasannya berada di sana, terlebih jika menyangkut Yunho. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

“Setelah lulus, aku menjalani wajib dinas di daerah Beolgyo, dan di sanalah aku kenal Junsu _Hyung_ yang selama awal praktik paling banyak membantuku beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru serta warga sekitar, hingga aku berada di sini sekarang—di pesta pernikahannya. Kau sendiri—”

“Berarti kau sudah menjadi dokter sekarang? Benar?” Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Changmin untuk mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya, “Wah, kau memang hebat. Bahkan usiamu masih sembilan belas tahun…,”

Jaejoong tentu ingat lantaran Changmin adalah anggota keluarga Jung yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Yunho. Ia makin mendramatisir keadaan dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

“… Tidak salah kalau Yunho menjulukimu Jung Genius—”

Ups! Jaejoong ingin menghindari pembicaraan mengenai Yunho, nyatanya malah ia sendiri yang menyinggungnya. Ia lantas menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah sadar salah bicara.

“Oh ya, dari tadi aku belum melihat Yunho _Hyung_ …. Dia bahkan belum mengabariku kalau sudah pulang dari Paris, dan aku baru tahu kalau kalian mengenal keluarga Park….”

Jaejoong meringis canggung karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Junsu bagaikan dewa penolong bagi Jaejoong. Pasalnya adik iparnya itu mengingatkannya untuk naik ke panggung rendah di salah satu sisi tenda luas tersebut guna menampilkan performa sebagai mantan seniman jalanan di Paris. Dengan senang hati ia meninggalkan Changmin bersama Junsu, kemudian duduk santai di kursi tinggi yang disediakan, dan seketika hadirin seperti terhipnotis saat ia mulai memetik senar gitar akustiknya.

“ _Samchon_ , aku boleh minta nomor baru Yunho _Hyung_?”

Changmin menempati salah satu meja bundar dengan ditemani Junsu yang mendadak jadi fotografer untuk Jaejoong. Tetapi perhatian Changmin terbagi antara Jaejoong yang sedang tampil menawan di panggung, dengan suara dari seberang yang didengar melalui ponselnya.

“Jahat sekali dia, sudah pulang tapi tidak memberitahuku. Apa dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai adiknya? … Ya … aku memang ganti nomor, sih … berarti _Samchon_ juga baru tahu, ya….”

Changmin terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya juga mengganti ponselnya sejak berdedikasi di Kecamatan Beolgyo. Pantas saja Yunho tidak segera menghubunginya. Tetapi seharusnya kakak sepupunya itu bisa bertanya pada orang tuanya.

“Oh … jadi sudah hampir enam bulan mereka pulang…. _Nde_ , mereka—tentu saja Yunho _Hyung_ dan Jae _Hyung_. Memangnya kenapa, _Samchon_? Bukankah Yunho _Hyung_ memang pulang bersama Jae _Hyung_? … Untuk itu … tentu aku tahu karena aku bertemu Jae _Hyung_ di sini, tapi—”

Changmin mengernyit karena tiba-tiba kakak dari ayahnya itu menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan, dan semuanya tentang Jaejoong.

“ _Ye_ … Jae _Hyung_ baik-baik saja, kok, _Samchon_ … bahkan sekarang dia sedang—ah, _ne_ … _Samchon_ sudah bisa mendengar suaranya, bukan?”

Changmin mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres, “Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Apa Jae _Hyung_ tidak pulang bersama Yunho _Hyung_? Lalu sekarang Yunho _Hyung_ di mana? … Di Gwangju?”

Changmin memutus sambungan karena pamannya tidak menjawab terkait masalah yang terjadi di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia hanya tahu kalau sekarang Yunho tengah berada di Gwangju untuk urusan pekerjaan. Katanya sedang menangani kasus penyelewengan dana terkait pembangunan resor, di antaranya mengumpulkan bukti dan mewawancarai sejumlah saksi. Itu berarti Yunho juga berada di provinsi Jeolla Selatan, dan perjalanan dari Gwangju ke Boseong bisa ditempuh dalam selang waktu antara satu sampai satu jam setengah.

Ia semakin merasakan adanya keganjilan dalam hubungan kakak-kakaknya itu, lantas ia malah gamang begitu pamannya mengirimkan sederet nomor yang tadi dimintanya.

Benarkah keputusannya jika ia menghubungi Yunho saat ini juga?

.

.

.

.

“ _Ye_ , aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan aku memutuskan untuk secepatnya memberitahu _appa_ dari bayi ini…. Sebelumnya kau bilang kalau dia adalah seorang duda yang menginginkan anak dari ibu pengganti, tapi wanita itu tiba-tiba membatalkan perjanjian—karenanya aku punya firasat kalau dia bisa menerima anak ini….”

Mr. Jung bagaikan tersambar petir begitu mendengar pembicaraan Ara dengan seseorang via telepon. Padahal ia hendak memberitahukan perihal Jaejoong yang sudah ia ketahui keberadaannya. Sebab menantu kesayangannya itu pernah mengutarakan kepadanya mengenai keinginan untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali agar mereka tidak semakin kehilangan sosok Yunho yang murah senyum dan berkepribadian hangat. Tetapi, yang didapatkannya justru fakta yang begitu mencengangkan; bahwa yang dikandung Ara bukan benar-benar calon cucunya.

“ _A-Abonim_?!”

Ara terpekik kaget begitu mendengar suara langkah, dan dilihatnya ayah mertuanya berjalan menjauhi dapur. Piring berisi lauk yang semula hendak ditatanya di meja makan terjatuh begitu saja bersama ponselnya yang masih berkedip. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengejar langkah lebar ayah mertuanya itu. Ia sungguh-sungguh merasa takut bila pembicaraannya dengan rekannya di rumah sakit itu didengar oleh ayah mertuanya, lantas akan dilaporkan kepada suaminya saat ini juga. Meski ia bermaksud segera memberitahukan perihal anak yang dikandungnya kepada sang ayah biologis, bukan berarti ia merasa siap diceraikan oleh suaminya. Sungguh ia mencintai Yunho.

“ _A-Abonim_ —aku mohon rahasiakan ini dari Yunho _Oppa_ ….”

Mr. Jung memandang Ara dengan tajam. Dadanya naik turun karena ia berusaha menekan amarahnya kuat-kuat. Ia pun merasa terganggu lantaran menantunya itu dalam sekejap menjadi wanita kurang adab yang berani mengikutinya memasuki kamarnya. Ia lalu beranjak keluar untuk menghindari Ara setelah mengambil ponselnya sembari men _dial_ nomor Yunho. Tak ia pedulikan Ara yang terus mencoba untuk menahan langkahnya serta berupaya merebut ponselnya.

“ _A-Abonim_ , aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya—kalau ini hanya—”

Peristiwa nahas itu berlangsung dengan teramat cepat, dan begitu sadar dari apa yang terjadi, Ara sudah melihat ayah mertuanya tergeletak di lantai satu dengan darah menggenang di sekitar kepala pria paruh baya itu.

“KYAAAAA!”

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Yunho kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya yang dalam _airplane mode_ selama perjalanan udaranya dari Gwangju ke Seoul. Ada beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab. Namun sebelum sempat memeriksanya, tampil _caller ID_ _appa_ nya di layar ponselnya.

“ _Yeoboseyo_ ,” jawabnya tanpa menghentikan langkah lebarnya.

“O _-_ Oppa _—akhirnya_ _…._ ”

Yunho mengernyit begitu yang terdengar bukan suara sang _appa_.

“Kenapa ponsel _Aboji_ ada padamu?” tanyanya menyela Ara yang seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

“ _I-itu—_ Oppa _berada di mana sekarang? T-tak bisakah_ Oppa _pulang lebih cepat?_ ”

“Memangnya ada apa? Aku baru tiba di Seoul,” balasnya dingin.

“ _Syukurlah_ _…._ ” Terdengar suara gemerisik disertai isakan lirih sebelum Ara menuturkan tujuannya menelepon Yunho, yang sejak tadi sulit untuk ia ungkapkan, “ _A-anu …_ A _-_ Abonim _terjatuh dari lantai dua…,_ ”

Yunho terbeliak. Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Suara-suara di sekelilingnya bagaikan tertelan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Hilir mudik orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti gerakan dalam video yang diputar cepat, sedangkan dirinya membatu di tempat dengan pikiran nyaris kosong.

“… _dan saat ini kondisi beliau masih kritis—_ ”

“Bagaimana bisa…?” gumamnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Ara justru makin terisak.

Buru-buru Yunho keluar bandara Gimpo, dan segera menyetop taksi tanpa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Ara. Ia harus bersabar untuk mengorek keterangan lebih lanjut dari Ara karena istri keduanya itu terus saja menangis.

“Rumah Sakit St Mary,” katanya kepada sang sopir taksi, lantas ia menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan benak berkecamuk kacau.

.

.

.

.

Turun dari panggung, Jaejoong bergegas memasuki rumah. Mendadak ia pening seperti yang dirasakannya pada hari sebelumnya.

“Apa anemiaku kambuh lagi?” tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil bercermin di dalam kamar mandi. Didapatinya wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, dan kelopak matanya tampak berbeda begitu ia regangkan sedikit. Pantas saja ia merasa cepat lelah dan terkadang juga mual belakangan ini. Bahkan napasnya sedikit sesak dan dadanya berdebar tak biasa begitu ia selesai bernyanyi tadi.

Jika Yunho tahu, pasti ia tidak perlu meminta pada suaminya itu agar dibelikan suplemen. Diperiksanya kotak obat, kalau-kalau ada suplemen yang biasa dikonsumsinya, namun tak ditemukannya. Agaknya ia memang harus segera membelinya di apotek. Atau ia juga bisa menambahkan protein hewani seperti daging, telur, dan susu dalam menu makannya, sebagaimana disarankan oleh dokter keluarga Jung. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia justru ingin muntah bila mengonsumsi makanan hewani, bahkan hanya dengan mencium aromanya.

Ia lantas meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan lesu sembari mengelus perutnya yang kurang nyaman. Mungkin apel bisa mengurangi mualnya, sehingga ia melangkah ke lemari pendingin untuk meluluskan keinginannya. Ia pun jadi ingin makan hidangan pesta yang kebanyakan berbahan daging sapi itu, namun dengan disuapi Yunho. Ia juga rindu makan sepiring berdua dengan Yunho, atau menggunakan sendok dan gelas yang sama dengan suaminya itu.

“ _Aigoo_ … apa yang ku pikirkan…?” desisnya seraya menggigit apelnya dengan cepat untuk mengusir hasrat anehnya.

“Jaejoon- _sshi_ ….”

“ _N-nde_?” sahutnya kikuk menjawab panggilan Hong Seok Cheon, yang membuatnya cukup terkejut karena ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pria berkepala botak itu masuk dapur.

“Sebelumnya maaf, Jaejoon- _sshi_ …. Tidak seharusnya saya mengatakan ini sekarang, tapi perkebunan di lereng Gunung Gwi terserang hama, dan membutuhkan pengobatan secepatnya.”

“O-oh—kalau begitu kita harus segera ke sana, bukan? Lalu apa para petani teh di sekitarnya sudah diminta untuk melakukan penanganan pertama?”

“Tentu sudah, bahkan mereka yang memberitahu Tuan Park perihal itu, jadi kita hanya harus meninjau seberapa parah serangan hamanya, supaya kita bisa mengambil keputusan yang paling tepat untuk pembasmiannya….”

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong meninggalkan pesta jika demi kebaikan keluarga Park yang selama ini begitu murah hati. Terlebih dahulu ia mengganti _blazer_ putihnya dengan kardigan santai sebelum mengikuti Seok Cheon memasuki mobil jip Yoochun yang hendak dikendarai pria paruh baya itu.

Selama perjalanan, Seok Cheon menjelaskan mengenai hama _Heterodera Marioni_ dan _Helopeltis Antoni_ yang umum menyerang perkebunan teh setelah pemangkasan tunas daun pasca panen. Hama itu akan merusak persemaian teh—menghambat pertumbuhan tanaman, terutama daun dan akar yang masih berusia sangat muda. Pemberantasan hamanya dilakukan dengan cara menyemprotkan racun ke dalam tanah. Bisa juga dengan menangkap hama secara langsung, lantas ujung ranting yang ditinggalkan sewaktu pemungutan pucuk teh harus dipotong agar tidak dijadikan perkembangbiakan serangga yang biasanya akan menyimpan telur-telurnya pada sisa tunas.

Melewati perkebunan bunga matahari yang selama ini menghasilkan minyak dan kuaci, Jaejoong fokus ke luar jendela. Bunga matahari begitu memesona dengan warnanya yang khas. Tidak seanggun lili atau seelok mawar, namun gagah dan kuat—tetap berdiri kokoh meski angin menerjang. Bunga yang akan selalu menghadap matahari, yang mengajarkan kesetiaan, juga ketegaran—untuk tidak boleh menyerah dalam menghadapi masalah. Dan bunga matahari merupakan favorit Yunho.

“Lho—apa sudah selesai?” Jaejoong heran karena tidak menemukan satu pun petani di tengah hamparan kebun teh. Pelan-pelan ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan hendak turun untuk memeriksa—barangkali mereka sedang membasmi hama di lahan bagian ujung yang lebih landai.

“ _Ahjus_ —”

 _DUAGH_!

Sesaat Jaejoong seperti mati rasa setelah kepalanya dibenturkan dengan begitu kuat ke kaca jendela. Ia menggeleng lemah sembari mengerjap pelan, berharap penglihatannya tak lagi berbayang. Ia bahkan belum mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengusap pelipisnya yang mulai nyeri. Namun belum hilang pening yang dirasakannya, kepalanya dibenturkan sekali lagi sebelum ia merasakan badannya merosot lantaran ditarik.

“… Sial…,” gumamnya saat samar-samar ia mendengar kekehan Seok Cheon yang terkesan mengejek. Sedangkan pandangannya masih kabur ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ditindih oleh pria gundul itu.

“Kau orang luar, tetaplah menjadi orang luar.” Seok Cheon mendesis menyeramkan.

Jaejoong belum mengerti apa motif pria yang terlihat baik tersebut melakukan semua itu padanya. Ia bahkan baru tahu kalau pria itu ternyata _gay_.

Selagi terus menghindar dari kecupan menjijikkan Seok Cheon sambil menghalaunya dengan telapak tangannya, sebelah tangannya berusaha membuka pintu di atas kepalanya, namun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Ia lantas teringat bahwa mobil itu menggunakan _central lock_ di bagian pintu samping kemudi, yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membuka pintu lainnya jika itu belum dibuka. Kemudian kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan wajah Seok Cheon yang masih saja mencoba mendaratkan ciuman di kulitnya, sementara jemari kakinya berupaya membuka kunci pintu mobil yang menjadi pusat dari pintu lainnya.

“Argh!” erang Jaejoong tatkala rambutnya dijambak hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghindari luapan nafsu pria bejat tersebut.

“Bedebah cilik, sihir apa yang kau pakai, hah?! Sampai-sampai Pak Tua itu mengubah rancangan surat wasiatnya dengan memberikan bagian kepadamu! Padahal kau cuma gelandangan yang kebetulan menumpang! Aku saja yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Park tidak tercantum dalam surat wasiat itu!”

Jaejoong mulai mengerti akan duduk permasalahan yang begitu kuat memengaruhi Seok Cheon untuk melecehkannya. Tetapi sungguh ia tidak tahu-menahu perihal surat wasiat dan segala tetek bengeknya. Yang ia tahu, ia begitu beruntung lantaran keluarga Park bersedia menampungnya yang lontang-lantung dan menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari sanak saudara.

“Tidak sepatutnya pula anak ingusan sepertimu yang meng _handle_ kontrak dengan produser film itu!”

“Kau pun harus sadar siapa dirimu, _Ahjussi_!” tantang Jaejoong tanpa rasa takut. Ia sudah muak dengan pria yang nyatanya tak tulus mengabdi kepada keluarga Park itu.

Mengabaikan rasa belas kasihnya, lebih dari sekali ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah yang tidak henti-hentinya berusaha mencuri ciumannya tersebut. Lantas ia terus meronta manakala tangan kotor Seok Cheon mencoba membuka kancing celananya, hingga salah satu lututnya berhasil menendang perut si botak itu.

“Biadab!”

Mendapati Seok Cheon mulai lengah, ia bangkit dengan mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya. Ia tak ingat berapa kali melayangkan tinjunya kepada Seok Cheon di saat ruang geraknya terbatas. Namun begitu tersadar dengan perbuatannya, ia telah mendorong tubuh teler pria tak beradab itu hingga terjatuh dari mobil.

Dengan pikiran buntu dan kacau tidak keruan, ia melajukan mobil itu secepat mungkin. Tangannya gemetaran ketika memperbaiki ritsleting celananya, juga merapikan atasannya yang kusut masai, lantas baru ia sadari bahwa kemejanya telah terbuka beberapa kancingnya. Ia pun lebih merapatkan kardigannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya terus fokus pada kemudi. Namun di tengah usahanya untuk mengembalikan rasa percaya dirinya, air matanya justru menggenang.

“Y-Yun—Yunnie … aku ingin pulang….”

Salah satu telapak tangannya membungkam mulutnya tatkala isakan lirihnya terbebas begitu saja. Semestinya ia memang tak lekas percaya pada orang lain. Dan kini ia menyadari bahwa pergi jauh dari Yunho bagaikan menggali kuburannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah mengirimkan _email_ kepada Yunho, namun tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Begitu ia coba untuk menelepon kakak sepupunya tersebut, ternyata nomor itu sedang tidak aktif. Ia sempat mengira pamannya salah mengirimkan nomor dan alamat _email_ Yunho yang baru. Namun ponsel pamannya pun sibuk ketika ia mencoba menghubunginya kembali.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua orang itu? Apa mereka sedang bersekongkol untuk mempermainkannya?

“Min, kau tahu ke mana perginya Jae _Hyung_?”

Changmin lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling panggung. Terakhir kali ia melihat Jaejoong saat di atas panggung rendah itu. Namun lantaran terlalu serius dengan ponselnya, ia sampai baru sadar kalau _namja_ cantik itu sudah tidak menyanyi lagi.

“ _Mollayo_ , _Hyung_ ….”

“Padahal aku cuma pergi sebentar untuk memenuhi panggilan Yoochun,” gumam Junsu yang belum menyerah untuk menemukan Jaejoong di antara hadirin di pestanya, “—dan Jae _Hyung_ sudah setuju untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya meracik kopi di hadapan para kerabat setelah dia selesai bernyanyi….”

“Hm…. Seingatku, saat masih menjadi pelajar akademi kuliner, Jae _Hyung_ memang pernah dipilih untuk mewakili almamaternya dalam kompetisi barista tingkat provinsi.”

“J-jadi—kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?”

Changmin lupa untuk menjawab manakala perhatiannya teralihkan oleh bunyi khas telepon tersambung saat sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Yunho.

“Yunho _Hyung_ —a-ah … siapa kau?” Changmin tercekat begitu suara feminin yang menyahut, “ _M_ - _mwo_? Istri?”

.

.

.

.

Ara tepekur di salah satu deretan kursi tunggu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Telapak tangannya kembali dingin ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yunho bila tahu bahwa ia yang secara tak sengaja turut menjadi penyebab jatuhnya sang ayah. Dokter bilang ayah mertuanya mengalami pecah pembuluh darah di otak dan terancam koma. Ia tentu berharap Mr. Jung lekas sembuh seperti sedia kala, namun separuh hatinya yang lain merasa ketakutan—sungguh takut bila kejahatannya dibeberkan di depan Yunho. Lantas tidak menutup kemungkinan Yunho akan langsung menceraikannya bila menilik bagaimana usaha suaminya itu selama ini yang selalu mencari celah untuk berpisah dengannya.

 _Ringtone_ membuat lamunannya buyar. Ia pun sedikit tersentak. Dirasanya itu bukan dering dari ponselnya, ia fokus pada tas kerja Yunho yang ditinggalkan di dekatnya begitu _namja_ itu mengikuti sang dokter ke ruangannya. Ragu-ragu ia membuka tas Yunho dan merogoh ponsel berwarna hitam itu. Dengan sedikit waswas ia menjawab telepon dari nomor tak dikenal tersebut. Belum sempat bersuara, seseorang di seberang memanggil nama Yunho.

“ _M_ - _mianhaeyo_ … Yunho _Oppa_ belum bisa menerima telpon…. Saya istrinya. Apa ada yang ingin Anda—e-eh?”

Ara bingung karena teleponnya diputus begitu saja. Mungkin orang iseng, pikirnya. Bahkan nomornya saja tidak tersimpan di _contact list_.

Ia hendak mengembalikan ponsel Yunho ke tempat semula. Namun sebelum itu ia menghapus riwayat telepon tadi karena ia tidak mau Yunho mengatainya lancang. Lantas ia malah tergugah untuk membuka beberapa pesan yang belum dibaca oleh Yunho.

Biasanya Jaejoong malah diminta untuk membaca semua pesan di ponsel Yunho, terlebih jika ada _yeoja_ yang berusaha menggoda suaminya itu. Ia justru mencurigai Yunho sekarang, bisa jadi pria itu mencari hiburan dengan wanita lain atau bahkan dengan Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya maupun Mr. Jung. Tidak tahu mengapa rasa posesif tiba-tiba menyesakkan dadanya.

Tak pelak matanya terbelalak begitu menemukan pesan yang memberitahukan keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Ia terkesan kurang pertimbangan ketika menghapus pesan tersebut, dan ia sempat menyesal sesudahnya. Tetapi ditepisnya rasa sesal itu sejauh-jauhnya sembari memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke tas Yunho.

“A-ah— _Oppa_ … apa yang dikatakan Kim _Uisanim_?” Ara berdiri menyambut kedatangan Yunho.

“Sebaiknya kita doakan saja _Aboji_ bisa melewati masa kritisnya malam ini…,” sahut Yunho sembari mendudukkan dirinya dengan lesu. Kedua telapak tangannya menyembunyikan wajah lelahnya yang secara terang menunjukkan kecemasannya.

Perlahan Ara menyebelahi Yunho dan mengusap pelan punggung lebar suaminya itu, berharap bisa menyalurkan ketenangan.

“ _Abonim_ pasti kuat…,” hibur Ara dengan suara mencicit. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mampu menepis ketakutannya, apalagi jika teringat bahwa ayah mertuanya itu sudah mengetahui bahwa yang dikandungnya bukan darah daging Yunho.

“ _Appa_ …,” lirih Yunho yang mendadak begitu merindukan panggilan itu untuk sang ayah.

“Oh ya, _Oppa_ — _mianhaeyo_ tidak meminta izinmu terlebih dahulu, tapi aku sudah meminta Pak Han untuk membawa pulang kopermu….” Ara bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang mendadak kaku, namun Yunho tak mengindahkannya. Ia lantas menghela napas berat. Kali ini pun ia harus kembali menelan pil pahit.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru kembali ke kediaman Park menjelang tengah malam. Tampaknya pesta sudah berakhir, dan ia melewatkan hari dengan termenung di pantai. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Hatinya terus meratap ingin pulang ke sisi Yunho. Rasanya sudah tak ada gunanya bila ia mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya. Pun ia jadi makin tak enak hati telah menyusahkan keluarga Park. Akan lebih baik jika ia lekas meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Lambat-lambat ia turun dari mobil jip berwarna gelap itu karena perutnya tak berhenti melilit sejak hari masih terang tadi. Dan rasa nyeri itu menjadi berlipat tatkala ia sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Barangkali karena ia belum menyantap makanan berat dari pagi. Namun sejatinya ia tidak seperti Yunho yang memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya.

“ _Hyung_ … katakan kalau semua ini tidak benar…,” cegat Junsu di koridor yang menghadap ruang tengah, “Kau tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan itu, aku yakin….”

Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Junsu memandangnya dengan tak biasa. Lagipula ia belum paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan _namja_ itu.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, Suie?”

Pertanyaannya justru dijawab oleh kehadiran dua orang berseragam polisi yang keluar dari ruang tengah, bersama Yoochun yang tak mengucapkan sepatah kata, juga Hong Seok Cheon yang berwajah babak belur. Sungguh ia ingin kembali mengarahkan bogemnya ke wajah memuakkan yang tengah menunjukkan seringai samar tersebut. Setelah apa yang dilakukan kepadanya, pria itu masih saja bernyali menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Agaknya pria itu memang menantangnya secara terang-terangan.

“H-hei, apa-apaan ini?” protes Jaejoong karena kedua polisi itu menggelandangnya begitu saja. Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa membantunya.

“Kami percaya padamu, _Hyung_ …,” lirih Junsu dengan ekspresi terluka.

“Sebaiknya Anda memberikan keterangan di kantor polisi, Park Jaejoon- _sshi_ ….”

Jaejoong tercekat. Tenggorokannya serasa menyempit dan dadanya panas menahan luapan emosinya. Pria botak itu menuntutnya atas tindak kekerasan, sedangkan ia terpaksa melakukannya demi melindungi dirinya. Barangkali karena pria itu merasa kalah hingga memilih cara licik seperti memutarbalikkan fakta untuk menyingkirkannya.

.

.

.

.

“Tidakkah kau merindukanku?”

“Kau bisa menangis kalau ku jawab jujur.”

Choi Siwon tertawa lepas karena gurauan lawan bicaranya. Memang hal inilah yang ia butuhkan untuk meredakan kesuntukannya. Di tangannya, naskah yang tadi dibacanya menjadi terabaikan. Sebelumnya ia sekali lagi memahami naskah untuk film terbarunya itu guna menyelami lebih dalam karakter yang ada. Sebab ia belum menemukan pemain yang pas untuk memerankan tokoh utama yang sesuai dengan naskah tersebut. Itulah mengapa sang produser terus mendesaknya untuk segera membuka _casting_ lagi, sehingga membuatnya suntuk belakangan ini. Belum lagi untuk memenuhi janjinya besok dengan Park Jaejoon guna mencapai kesepakatan mengenai lokasi syuting yang diinginkannya.

“Ya sudah … aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk merindukanku…. Jadi biarkan aku yang bicara banyak kali ini….”

“Apa hubungannya? _Paboya_ Simba!”

Sutradara tampan itu malah terkekeh, “Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, tentang _namja_ manis yang ku lihat di lokasi syuting di Paris waktu itu, yang kau klaim sebagai keponakanmu—”

“Yak! Joongie memang keponakanku! Sialan!”

Siwon kembali tergelak, “Nah, apa dia punya saudara kembar? Atau dia memang sudah pulang ke Korea? Soalnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya di—”

“Kirimkan alamat di mana kau bertemu dengannya! Lebih dari lima menit pesan itu tak sampai, ku anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal!”

Percakapan via telepon itu pun diputus secara sepihak oleh lawan bicaranya.

“ _Aigoo_ … _aigoo_ ….”

Siwon harus sering mengelus dada karena memiliki kekasih bak diktator militer. Mentang-mentang ia pihak yang lebih muda, jadi kekasihnya itu tak segan memperlakukannya dengan seenaknya. Tetapi faktanya ia masih bertahan hingga kini. Memang dirinya yang mengejar cinta _namja_ cantik itu, hingga seseorang yang awalnya enggan untuk menjalin hubungan istimewa tersebut bersedia menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Tentu ia-lah yang merasa waswas setiap kali kekasihnya menyinggung tentang perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa percuma mengikuti saran dokter agar pulang—lantaran sudah ada para suster yang siaga 24 jam untuk ayahnya. Nyatanya ia tetap tidak bisa tidur meskipun tubuhnya membutuhkan pelepasan penat. Perasaannya tidak enak, dan pikirannya justru tertambat pada Jaejoong yang entah berada di mana sekarang. Sungguh suasana hati dan pikirannya begitu buruk. Bahkan perutnya mulas tak biasa manakala ia teringat akan Jaejoong.

“Ya Tuhan…,” desahnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya karena perutnya yang kurang nyaman.

Ia hendak mengambil obat tidur di laci nakas ketika ponselnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ternyata dari Heechul. Namun tak biasanya Heechul menghubunginya tengah malam begini, walaupun di Paris memang masih sore.

Sontak ia bagaikan menemukan harta karun karena yang dibacanya merupakan kabar baik mengenai keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terpaksa menginap di kantor polisi karena ia tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah. Entah sampai kapan ia mesti merasakan dinginnya hotel prodeo, apalagi pria botak itu telah mengajukan surat tuntutan kepada kejaksaan setempat.

Untuk sementara ia ditempatkan di sel yang sama dengan beberapa pelajar yang terlibat tawuran di lokasi hiburan malam. Ia memilih duduk meringkuk di pojok bukan karena takut dengan mereka yang berkelompok. Lagipula mereka sudah terlelap. Namun lantaran perutnya terus saja melilit, bahkan panggulnya mulai terasa kram.

“ _Ouch_ …,” keluhnya lirih untuk kesekian kalinya, seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin di antara lipatan lengannya yang ia tumpukan di atas lekukan lututnya. Sungguh baru kali ini ia merasakan perutnya demikian sakit.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

“Tuan Muda, ada yang ingin saya—”

“ _Oppa_ , apa kau akan ke rumah sakit? Aku bareng ya, _Oppa_ ….”

Ara yang sudah siap dengan tas kerjanya menyusul Yunho yang mulai menduduki kursi makan. Ia lalu melirik sinis pada Bibi Lee yang masih berdiri di sekitar Yunho. Tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi paranoid semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah mertuanya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan di kediaman itu ada yang menjadi saksi atas peristiwa yang membuat sang tuan rumah celaka, hingga kini belum sadar meski sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

“Apa yang hendak Anda sampaikan, _Ahjumma_?” Yunho menunda sarapannya. Diperhatikannya Bibi Lee yang tampak ragu untuk bersuara.

“A-ah, itu—saya bersedia menjaga Tuan Besar di rumah sakit selama Tuan Muda berada di Jeollanam- _do_ ….”

“ _Gamsahamnida_ , _Ahjumma_. Saya baru akan meminta tolong perihal itu…. Dan bisakah Anda menyampaikan pada Pak Han untuk membawa koper saya ke mobil? Saya akan langsung berangkat seusai sarapan….”

“Baik, Tuan Muda….”

Wanita paruh baya itu merunduk singkat dibarengi senyum simpul. Namun eskpresinya berubah tatkala pandangannya bersirobok dengan tatapan nyalang Ara. Kesannya selama ini terhadap Ara jadi berubah. Padahal baginya Ara adalah wanita yang ramah sampai istri kedua dari tuan mudanya itu mulai memperlakukannya dengan penuh kesinisan. Ia pun tak mengerti akan kesalahannya sampai-sampai Ara menjadi begitu angkuh, bahkan kepada semua penghuni kediaman itu, kecuali terhadap Yunho, tentu saja. Tak ingin suasana hatinya makin buruk, ia segera melaksanakan perintah tuan mudanya.

“Memangnya mau apa _Oppa_ ke sana lagi?”

“Aku tidak ingat pernah memberimu izin untuk mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Ara- _sshi_ ….”

“ _Oppa_ , aku ini—”

“Nah, apa aku perlu mencatat berapa kali kau mengingatkanku akan statusmu di rumah ini? Tapi aku belum pikun, Ara- _sshi_ … jadi kau tidak harus mengatakannya berulang kali…. Dan sudah semestinya manusia punya batas kejemuan, begitupun denganku….”

Ara menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Perkataan Yunho seperti menyiratkan bahwa ia bukanlah manusia. Lantas batinnya memaki-maki kesal.

Dan ia belum paham mengapa Yunho berubah dingin kepadanya semenjak Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho sudah tahu bahwa ia-lah yang waktu itu mengirimkan paket berisi racun atas nama Jaejoong? Seolah-olah _namja_ cantik itu hendak mencelakai Mr. Jung lantaran menaruh dendam atas kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sang ayah. Alhasil Mr. Jung mengusir Jaejoong yang merupakan menantu pertama di rumah itu, pun orang pertama selain koleganya di rumah sakit yang mengetahui bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya bukan darah daging Yunho.

Ah, tidak mungkin! Mustahil Yunho menyadari tentang kelicikannya kala itu. Barangkali Yunho hanya sedang uring-uringan lantaran tidak mengetahui di mana Jaejoong tinggal saat ini. Atau bisa jadi Jaejoong ingkar janji, sehingga membocorkan rahasianya kepada Yunho.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pesan berisi informasi keberadaan Jaejoong yang kemarin dihapusnya setelah dibacanya tanpa izin. Kalau tidak salah, si pengirim pesan bermaksud memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong sedang berada di Boseong dan itu termasuk daerah di provinsi Jeolla Selatan. Dan pagi ini Yunho akan ke sana lagi kendati urusan pekerjaannya sudah beres.

“Apa ada hubungannya dengan Jae _Oppa_?! Diam-diam kau bertemu dengannya?!”

“Kalau iya, kau bisa apa?” Yunho menunjukkan seringainya sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya.

Tak dinyana Ara mengguyurkan air di gelasnya ke arah Yunho yang duduk di seberangnya. Mendapati wajah basah Yunho serta tatapan geram yang tertuju padanya, ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Dan ia sendiri tak menyangka akan berani melakukannya.

“ _O_ - _Oppa_ … a-aku—”

“Dengar baik-baik, Ara- _sshi_ …. Aku pantang mencari gara-gara dengan orang lain, tapi jika mereka yang memulai, aku tak akan segan untuk meladeni…. Dan sekarang kau sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan bagaimana tabiatmu sebenarnya,” desis Yunho sembari bangkit dari duduknya dengan hati mendongkol, “Jadi tunggu saja panggilan sidang cerai dari pengadilan.”

“ _O_ - _Oppa_!” jerit Ara histeris lantaran tak terima dengan keputusan Yunho. Kini ia merasa begitu cemas karena kelihatannya Yunho tak akan menarik ucapannya lagi, tidak seperti tempo hari yang mana suaminya itu masih berbelas kasih. Pun ia berusaha mengejar langkah Yunho ke lantai dua bersama upayanya untuk mengubah keputusan pria itu.

“ _Oppa_ , demi Tuhan, aku sedang hamil….”

“Meski kau sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung, aku tak akan keberatan untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap masa depan anak itu. Kau tak akan menanggung biaya perawatannya sendiri—bila itu yang kau khawatirkan…. Atau jika perlu aku yang kelak mengurusnya kalau kau merasa terbebani….”

“I-ini bukan masalah dana atau tanggungan, _Oppa_ —”

“Aku paham dengan arah pembicaraanmu, tapi keputusanku untuk menceraikanmu sudah bulat.”

Ara menunjukkan wajah memelas yang bercucuran air mata. Sayangnya hatinya tidak tergerak untuk memberikan ampun atas kesalahan Ara. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada yang berani menyiram wajahnya dengan bekas air minum. Tentu ia merasa terhina meski itu terbilang sebagai insiden kecil.

Kemudian ia menepis kasar jemari Ara di lengan atasnya yang masih belum menyerah untuk menahan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

“Oh ya, Ara- _sshi_ … entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kalau bayi yang kau kandung bukan darah dagingku.”

Sontak darah seperti surut dari wajah Ara, yang membuatnya berubah pias.

“Bagaimana ini, Ara- _sshi_? Aku berdosa _ne_ memiliki perasaan seperti ini?”

Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah yang dibuat-buat. Ara masih terdiam di hadapannya yang belum menutup pintu kamar lantaran menunggu reaksi dari wanita itu. Lambat laun arah pandang Ara menjadi tidak fokus kepadanya, dan tak pelak lagi ia terkekeh sarkastis dibuatnya.

“Kalau kau bercermin sekarang, kau akan menemukan dirimu yang seperti maling tertangkap basah. Manis sekali….”

.

.

.

.

Sel yang mengurung Jaejoong dibuka karena sudah datang wali kelas maupun orang tua yang menjadi penjamin bagi para remaja yang semalam terlibat tawuran. Jaejoong sendiri masih meringkuk di pojok sel dengan wajah pucat. Ia tidak bisa tidur dan belum menyantap makanan berat sejak kemarin, jadi sekarang ia merasa sangat lunglai. Ia bahkan merasa bisa limbung kapan saja ketika pergi ke toilet—tentu setelah mengantongi izin petugas serta dengan pengawalan ketat, seolah-olah ia adalah tersangka pembunuhan.

Sungguh ia pun disamakan dengan para pembuat keonaran hingga harus bermalam di kantor polisi. Anehnya mereka tak kunjung menghubungi walinya agar menjemputnya serta memberikan jaminan bahwa ia merupakan warga negara yang baik. Padahal ia mengira penyidikan terhadap dirinya telah usai dini hari tadi, saat ia harus menjawab sejumlah pertanyaan dari petugas. Namun belum lagi dengan tuntutan atas dugaan tindak penganiayaan yang mesti ia hadapi di pengadilan.

Lantas siapa yang akan membelanya? Bahkan saat itu ia tidak melihat kehadiran warga di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara, yang berarti tidak ada saksi hidup yang sanggup meringankan hukumannya. Benarkah ia harus mendekam di bui setelahnya? Ia akan menjadi seorang narapidana?

.

.

.

.

“Dasar kau ini, _Hyung_ … masa menghubungiku kalau butuh saja?” gerutu Jung Changmin tanpa maksud jahat. Dibantunya Yunho memasukkan koper ke dalam rumahnya yang dekat dengan klinik dimana ia berdedikasi kepada ilmunya.

“Itu karena selain kau, aku tidak punya kenalan di daerah ini. Kalau di Gwangju, aku tak akan sulit menemukan hotel, Min….”

“ _Aish_ , kau ini benar-benar….” Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata menyipit sebal, namun sesaat setelahnya kedua _namja_ itu berpelukan untuk melepas rindu.

“Duduklah, _Hyung_ …. Kau pasti lelah harus kembali ke Jeollanam- _do_. Padahal kemarin kau baru pulang ke Seoul….”

“ _Imo_ yang memberitahumu?”

Yunho menduduki sofa panjang di ruang minimalis yang berada di sisi tengah dari rumah dinas Changmin yang mungil, namun asri dan bersih.

“ _Ye_ … _Omma_ juga mengabariku tentang kondisi _Samchon_. Tapi untuk saat ini aku cuma bisa mendoakan segala kebaikan bagi _Samchon_ , _Hyung_ …. Aku belum bisa pulang ke Seoul. Sekarang saja aku mangkir sebentar dari klinik.”

Changmin tergelak pelan di akhir kalimatnya, berharap Yunho tak lagi murung. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengungkit tentang paman kesayangannya yang kabarnya belum sadar hingga kini. Ia lantas menduduki sofa _single_ di sisi kiri Yunho setelah menyuguhkan sebotol air mineral ukuran sedang kepada kakak sepupunya tersebut.

“Kau kembalilah ke klinik kalau begitu. Tapi ku harap kau mau meminjamkan mobilmu.”

“Kalau ada pasien lagi, pasti suster atau apoteker di klinik memanggilku, _Hyung_ … jadi tak masalah. Dan silakan saja kalau kau mau memakai mobilku, tapi untuk apa? Kau bahkan baru datang, sebaiknya istirahatlah dulu….”

“Tapi aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Jaejoong, Min….”

“Ya, dan kau juga berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku. Tentang kenapa Jae _Hyung_ bisa berada di Boseong, sampai pernikahan keduamu….” Changmin tersenyum miring mendapati ekspresi kaget Yunho, “Bahkan kau tak mengundangku, _eoh_?”

Yunho terkejut begitu Changmin menyinggung tentang pernikahan paksa antara dirinya dengan Ara. Waktu itu ia tak mengharapkan kehadiran Changmin lantaran ia tak ingin adik sepupunya tersebut menaruh rasa kecewa terhadap dirinya. Ia pun tidak memberikan izin kepada paman atau bibinya untuk memberitahu Changmin. Dan ia sendiri tak sekalipun menginginkan adanya pernikahan lagi setelah perkawinannya dengan Jaejoong, sehingga ia juga tidak mengirimkan undangan kepada teman-temannya. Lebih dari itu, ia tercengang karena Changmin sudah tahu jika Jaejoong tengah berada di daerah tersebut. Sedangkan dirinya baru akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Changmin.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau tujuanku kemari untuk menjemput Jaejoong?”

“Bukannya kau ke sini karena pesan yang ku kirimkan? Tapi aku mengerti kenapa kau terlambat datang setelah mendengar berita kecelakaan _Samchon_ dari _Omma_ …. Padahal ku kira kau yang sedang berada di Gwangju akan langsung ke sini setelah membaca pesan itu.”

“Sebentar—pesan apa yang kau maksud?”

“Tentu saja tentang Jae _Hyung_.”

“Aku bahkan tahu nomor ponsel dan alamat _email_ mu dari _Imo_ karena aku masih ingat apa yang kau katakan saat terakhir kali kau mengontakku—kalau kau tinggal di Kecamatan Beolgyo yang ada di Kabupaten Boseong sejak lulus kuliah. Dan kemarin aku tak menerima pesan selain dari klien….”

“Aku juga menelponmu, dan saat tersambung yang menjawabnya adalah istri keduamu….” Changmin mengatakannya dengan sinis.

“Berengsek,” desis Yunho begitu menyadari bahwa Ara lebih memuakkan dari yang telah diketahuinya sampai tadi pagi. Kalau saja Heechul tidak memiliki kenalan yang memberitahukan perihal Jaejoong, entah kapan ia baru mengetahui tentang keberadaan orang terkasihnya tersebut.

“ _Calm down_ , _Hyung_ ….”

Yunho pun sebenarnya terkejut setelah mengetahui peringai Ara yang sesungguhnya. Padahal saat pertama kali mengenal Ara, ia memiliki kesan yang baik mengenai istri keduanya tersebut. Ara bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan, yang mengerti keadaannya dan rasa cintanya terhadap Jaejoong—yang membuatnya tak sanggup untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya terhadap _yeoja_ itu.

Saat ia mengusulkan untuk menjalani program inseminasi demi memenuhi keinginan ayahnya, Ara menyetujuinya tanpa banyak protes. Itu sebabnya ia menilai bahwa Ara adalah orang yang nrima dan ramah—yang baik hati dan menarik budi bahasanya, serta manis tutur kata dan sikapnya.

Hingga ia memperlakukan Ara dengan dingin semenjak kepergian Jaejoong, karena ia merasa hidupnya hancur lantaran wanita itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung. Andai saja ayahnya tak memaksa dirinya untuk menikahi Ara, yang juga disertai ancaman akan perpisahan dengan Jaejoong, pasti saat ini istri pertamanya itu tetap berada di sisinya. Sehingga ia pun turut menyalahkan ayahnya atas perginya Jaejoong, karena pria itu pula yang turut menciptakan akar permasalahan dalam rumah tangganya. Namun walaupun begitu, ia tetap menyayangi ayahnya. Pun ia sadar bahwa ia juga salah karena sempat meragukan Jaejoong.

Dan meskipun tak ingin berburuk sangka, kini ia jadi mencurigai Ara atas penyebab dari pengusiran Jaejoong malam itu, yang juga membuat dirinya cukup terpengaruh hingga menyakiti hati _namja_ cantiknya, dan kini rasa sesal yang mendalam masih menggelayuti dadanya.

Lantas ia pun teringat akan sopir keluarganya, Pak Han, yang tadi seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Namun katanya akan lebih baik bila ia mendengarnya setelah kembali ke Seoul dengan membawa Jaejoong serta. Sungguh ia merasa amat penasaran sekarang.

.

.

.

.

“Suie, ayolah … dimakan sarapannya, Sayang….”

Yoochun sampai tidak datang ke pabrik karena Junsu terus menolak sarapan. _Namja_ imut itu juga belum keluar dari kamar maupun turun dari tempat tidur sejak Jaejoong digelandang ke kantor polisi semalam, bahkan belum sekalipun menyahut omongannya. Ia tahu Junsu mencemaskan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang, namun istrinya yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu juga harus memikirkan bayi mereka.

“Sebentar lagi sarapanmu ini akan menjadi menu makan siangmu. Jangan buat _Haraboji_ dan _Halmoni_ khawatir lebih lama, apalagi mereka sudah cukup stres dengan masalah yang menimpa Jae _Hyung_. Pikirkan juga _uri aegya_ … dia butuh asupan gizi…. Atau kau ingin supnya ku hangatkan lagi?”

“Pasti Jae _Hyung_ juga belum makan….”

Yoochun sedikit lega begitu Junsu mau membuka suara,

“Dan kau sudah janji akan menjadi penjamin untuk Jae _Hyung_ , tapi mana buktinya?”

“Kau tentu masih ingat apa yang mereka katakan semalam. Aku baru bisa menjemputnya kalau pihak kepolisian sudah menghubungi kita. Mungkin saja penyidikan yang dilakukan terhadap Jae _Hyung_ belum selesai, makanya dia masih harus ditahan di kantor polisi. Lagipula, kita mesti mematuhi prosedur yang dibuat kepolisian, _Chagiya_ ….”

“Tapi perasaanku tidak enak, Chunnie … sungguh….”

“Jae _Hyung_ pasti baik-baik saja. Dia orang kuat.”

“Dia juga manusia biasa, Chunnie…. Sekuat-kuatnya dia, setegar-tegarnya dia … dia masih bisa merasa sedih. Kau mungkin tak memerhatikannya, tapi semalam ku lihat matanya sembap. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga membuatnya menangis. Aku ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi mereka tak memberiku waktu untuk melakukannya….”

Junsu tidak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya saat mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong diseret paksa oleh dua polisi yang datang bersama Hong Seok Cheon. Alih-alih menunda pembekukan Jaejoong, mereka justru bersikeras untuk menunggu kepulangan kakak iparnya itu kendati ia dan Yoochun menyatakan bahwa _namja_ cantik tersebut tidak memberikan kabar akan waktu kepulangannya. Bahkan Jaejoong meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar.

“Aku pun tak perlu mengenalnya lebih lama untuk tahu kalau dia orang yang sensitif—perasaannya begitu halus. Itu juga yang selama ini membuatku takut untuk menanyakan masa lalunya….”

Dengan lembut Yoochun menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi berisi Junsu. Ia tentu juga merasakan apa yang menjadi kegalauan Junsu, namun ia masih mampu untuk mengontrol emosinya. Sedangkan Junsu sedang hamil, ia bisa paham kalau perasaan _namja_ imutnya itu menjadi jauh lebih peka dari biasanya.

“Lantas bagaimana kalau Jae _Hyung_ menangis karena dibentak-bentak penyidik atau dipukuli tahanan satu selnya?”

“Sepertinya lapar membuatmu bicara ngawur. Aku yakin Jae _Hyung_ tidak akan menangis semudah itu. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang berani melukai Jae _Hyung_ karena mereka berada di kantor polisi, kecuali jika mereka ingin dijatuhi hukuman berat.”

“Bagaimana kalau memang seperti itu? Aku curiga kalau Hong _Ahjussi_ bukan orang baik. Bahkan sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, aku tak suka pada _Ahjussi_ botak itu—tatapannya seperti _namja_ hidung belang. Kenapa pula kau mempekerjakan orang seperti itu di pabrik? Dan bisa saja si gundul itu menyuruh orang-orang untuk mencelakai Jae _Hyung_ , misalnya dengan sengaja membuat keonaran agar bisa ditahan di sel yang sama dengan Jae _Hyung_ , lalu—”

“Jangan berburuk sangka begitu…. Tidak baik, _Chagi_ … apalagi kau sedang hamil.”

Junsu mendengus sebal, “Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kesaksian Hong _Ahjussi_. Kalaupun Jae _Hyung_ memang memukul orang itu, aku yakin dia tidak melakukannya tanpa sebab.”

“Untuk yang itu, aku sependapat denganmu.”

Yoochun belum menyerah untuk mendekatkan daging yang disumpitnya ke mulut Junsu, berharap istrinya itu lekas makan, juga untuk menghentikan kecerewetannya. Dan akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum setelah Junsu menyambut suapannya.

“Tuan Muda…,” panggil Pak Lee dari luar kamar.

“Masuk saja, _Ahjussi_ …,” sahut Yoochun.

“Ada tamu yang mencari Tuan Muda Jae.”

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan di tengah terkaan mengenai sosok tamu yang dimaksud Pak Lee. Keduanya menduga bahwa sang tamu adalah Choi Siwon yang setahu mereka memiliki janji dengan Jaejoong untuk mengurus izin lokasi syuting di perkebunan teh yang berada di lereng Gunung Gwi. Junsu mengangguk pelan sembari mengambil alih sumpit di tangan Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Tentu sulit baginya untuk berbicara perihal keadaan Jaejoong saat ini kepada relasi bisnisnya.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Park- _sshi_ ….”

Yoochun mengernyit karena ia tak merasa telah mengenal tamunya.

“Jung Yunho _imnida_.”

“Park Yoochun.” Ragu-ragu Yoochun menjabat tangan Yunho yang terulur padanya. Lantas mempersilakan _namja_ tinggi itu untuk duduk.

“Saya adalah suami Jaejoong.”

“ _Nde_?” Yoochun mengira ia salah dengar. Namun _namja_ bermarga Jung itu memang menyebut Jaejoong, bukan Jaejoon yang dikenalnya. Barangkali hanya orang yang salah alamat, pikirnya. Ia baru akan mengklarifikasi tatkala _namja_ yang bernama Yunho itu mendahuluinya,

“Aa … mungkin di sini Jaejoong lebih dikenal dengan nama Jaejoon—seperti yang disebut oleh _Ahjussi_ tadi.”

“J-jadi, Anda memang suami Jae _Hyung_?”

“Benar, saya kemari setelah mendapat informasi bahwa Jaejoong tinggal di sini selama di Boseong. Tapi saya juga ingin memastikan bahwa Jae yang dimaksud memang Jung Jaejoong saya….”

“A-ah, tunggu sebentar….”

Yoochun yang terlalu syok memilih balik ke kamarnya guna mengambilkan kamera yang kemarin digunakan Junsu untuk memotret Jaejoong di atas panggung.

Junsu yang penasaran pun mengalihkan perhatian dari nasinya di cawan yang masih berkurang separuh, lantas bertanya, “Siwon- _sshi_?”

Yoochun bingung hendak memulai dari mana. Tetapi ia tidak ingin Junsu kembali menunda makan hanya karena rasa ingin tahunya,

“Bukan, dia bilang suami Jae _Hyung_.”

“ _M_ - _mwo_?!” Junsu ternganga. Ia baru tahu kalau Jaejoong sama seperti dirinya.

Yoochun kembali ke ruang tamu sebelum Junsu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan lain. Dan ia tak membuang waktu untuk menunjukkan foto Jae yang dikenalnya kepada _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai suami dari kakak angkatnya tersebut.

Yunho tampak sumringah setelah mendapatkan kepastian akan Jaejoong-nya. Namun kabar buruk yang diungkapkan Yoochun setelahnya menghapus senyumnya dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

“Gampanglah kalau untuk surat perizinan, yang penting … komisinya sesuai….”

Choi Siwon merasa jengkel pada Hong Seok Cheon bukan karena masalah uang yang diminta, namun lantaran _namja_ botak—yang entah mengapa tampak mengerikan dengan wajah lebam-lebam—itu menyemburkan asap rokoknya sembarangan. Sayang sekali di kedai tradisional itu belum ada larangan merokok yang berdenda tinggi bila dilanggar—seperti yang sudah diterapkan di kota asalnya. Boleh saja merokok, asalkan _namja_ berkacamata itu juga menelan semua asapnya.

Ia pun lebih nyaman bernegosiasi dengan Park Jaejoon. Namun saat ia tiba pada jam makan siang di tempat yang dijanjikannya dengan Jaejoon, _namja_ paruh baya berkepala gundul itu langsung menghampirinya. Dan katanya atas perintah Park Yoochun untuk menggantikan tugas Jaejoon.

.

.

.

.

Masih menggunakan mobil Changmin, Yunho bergegas ke kantor polisi yang berada di Kota Boseong dengan ditemani Yoochun dan Junsu. Yoochun yang menggantikannya menyetir karena ia sungguh tidak bisa berpikir jernih semenjak mendengar bahwa Jaejoong sedang ditahan karena tuduhan penganiayaan. Namun ia terus meyakini bahwa Jaejoong-nya tidak mungkin melakukan tindak kekerasan tanpa alasan kuat.

Selepas dari perundingan yang lumayan alot dengan pihak kepolisian, ia yang mengaku sebagai kuasa hukum Jaejoong berhasil mendapatkan kebebasan bersyarat bagi istrinya tersebut. Jadi belum lepas sama sekali, tetapi Jaejoong layaknya tahanan kota yang konsekuensinya tidak boleh keluar dari wilayah tempat tinggal, serta wajib lapor dua kali dalam seminggu, sampai pembacaan tuntutan jaksa di sidang perdana nanti.

“Jae,” serunya dari luar jeruji besi yang memisahkannya dengan Jaejoong. Hatinya terenyuh mendapati Jaejoong yang meringkuk di pojok tak jua menyahut panggilannya. Ia mengerti bila Jaejoong masih menaruh rasa kesal kepadanya.

“Jae?” panggilnya lagi dengan suara lebih keras setelah petugas selesai membuka pintu sel.

Hingga panggilan selanjutnya Jaejoong tak membalas, ia beranjak mendekati Jaejoong dan segera menegakkan kepala _namja_ cantiknya itu yang semula menumpu pada lutut yang ditekuk. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati Jaejoong yang memucat dengan mata terpejam, dan ia pun merasakan dingin di telapak tangannya.

“Jae? Jangan menakutiku, Boo…. Kau bisa mendengarku, bukan?” Ditepuknya lembut pipi dingin Jaejoong, namun istrinya itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Sungguh Jaejoong berhasil membuatnya ketakutan.

“Jae!”

Di tengah pikirannya yang kalut tidak keruan, ia menggendong Jaejoong keluar kantor polisi. Yoochun dan Junsu yang tadinya menunggu di ruang kepala polisi, sontak cemas lantas mengekor padanya yang berjalan cepat ke tempat parkir. Dengan sedikit tergesa namun tetap berhati-hati, Yoochun melajukan mobil sedan itu menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

“T-Tuan Besar?” Bibi Lee merasa senang sekaligus lega begitu menemukan Mr. Jung dalam keadaan mata terbuka dan mampu merespons suaranya.

Lalu diperhatikannya bibir Mr. Jung yang bergerak-gerak seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Barangkali akibat terganggunya aliran darah di otak—yang merupakan salah satu sistem saraf pusat—lantaran kecelakaan itu.

Berharap Mr. Jung segera mendapatkan penanganan lanjutan dari para petugas medis, tanpa pikir panjang ia memanggil mereka melalui tombol di dekat kepala ranjang. Ia tak menunggu lama sampai dokter dan beberapa perawat memasuki ruangan. Pasti lantaran para suster yang juga diminta Yunho untuk menjaga Mr. Jung sudah dapat melihat keadaan terkini dari majikannya tersebut melalui kamera pemantau yang terpasang di kamar inap itu.

Ia pun tak heran ketika Ara mengikuti para petugas medis untuk menyaksikan kondisi Mr. Jung karena istri dari tuan mudanya itu bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut, yang kemungkinan merasa penasaran setelah melihat dokter dan para perawat yang berbondong ke sana. Namun yang tak ia mengerti, Mr. Jung mendelik tajam ke arah Ara, yang agaknya menjadi penyebab mengapa _yeoja_ —yang entah apa mulanya sampai terlihat pias—itu enggan untuk lebih mendekat.

“Bisakah kalian meninggalkan ruangan ini sebentar?” pinta salah seorang perawat dengan ramah.

“T-tentu…,” balas Bibi Lee yang sampai terlupa bahwa ia tak seharusnya tetap berada di ruangan itu ketika pemeriksaan dilakukan. Tetapi yang menyebabkannya terpaku adalah reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua majikannya. Dan dapat ditemukannya Ara yang tampak gelisah di depan kamar inap kelas satu itu sebelum ia ditinggalkan sendiri di ruang tunggu.

.

.

.

.

“Dari gejalanya, Jung Jaejoong- _sshi_ mengalami dehidrasi karena suhu dingin, juga lantaran tak ada cairan yang masuk ke tubuhnya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.”

Yunho menyimak betul apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang menangani Jaejoong. Rasa cemasnya mulai berkurang lantaran Jaejoong sudah memperoleh penanganan tenaga medis dan kini dinyatakan dalam keadaan yang stabil. Tetapi kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah, sehingga Jaejoong belum juga sadarkan diri, bahkan masih membutuhkan selang oksigen untuk membantunya bernapas dengan benar.

“Apa Jaejoong- _sshi_ memiliki riwayat anemia?”

“ _Ye_ … ada, _Uisanim_ …. Tapi dia biasa mengonsumsi suplemen zat besi dengan bahan herbal yang disarankan oleh dokter keluarga kami. Apakah anemianya kambuh lagi?”

Sang dokter menuliskan sesuatu di dokumen kesehatan Jaejoong sebelum kembali bersuara,

“Anemianya kali ini karena Jaejoong- _sshi_ sedang hamil, dan itu wajar, jadi jangan khawatir. Untuk suplemen berbahan herbal, saya rasa aman bagi kandungannya.”

“ _N_ - _ne_?”

“Saran saya, mulai sekarang harus lebih dijaga kesehatannya. Apalagi saya juga menilik kalau Jaejoong- _sshi_ mengalami stres dan sedikit tertekan. Sebaiknya Jaejoong- _sshi_ tidak bekerja berat agar tidak kecapaian, dan juga hindari stres agar tidak mengalami pendarahan lagi.”

“Pendarahan?”

Dokter pria berkacamata yang terlihat sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan.

“Tapi Anda tidak perlu cemas karena kandungannya baik-baik saja….”

Yunho bahkan baru tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang hamil. Ia telah menyiapkan dirinya semenjak ibunya mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong memiliki rahim. Namun mendengar konfirmasi langsung dari dokter tetap membuatnya linglung untuk sejenak. Dan memikirkan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang _appa_ menciptakan debaran yang begitu menyenangkan, namun rasa yang meluap di dadanya sungguh tak dapat didefinisikan dengan kata, bahkan frasa maupun kalimat.

Tetapi begitu ia teringat akan kasus yang membelit Jaejoong, perasaannya jadi tak menentu. Sebagai seorang advokat, spesialisasinya lebih kepada bidang korporasi atau bisnis komersial, termasuk hukum perusahaan yang menyangkut keuangan maupun proyek-proyek besar, serta menekankan pada persoalan perdata. Perkara pidana bukanlah keahliannya.

Yang jelas ia harus meminta bantuan salah seorang—atau lebih—pengacara yang tergabung di firma hukum _appa_ nya untuk membela Jaejoong di pengadilan nantinya, yang ia harapkan dapat mendatangkan vonis bebas. Ia pun mesti melimpahkan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya ke firma _appa_ nya agar ia bisa terus mendampingi Jaejoong. Untuk saat ini tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain berada di sisi Jaejoong, terlebih istrinya itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

“Hei … apa yang membuatmu terbangun?”

Yunho senang bisa kembali melihat sepasang mata hitam Jaejoong yang kini memandangnya teduh. Sebelum mendatangi ruangan dokter, ia menyarankan kepada Yoochun dan Junsu untuk pulang dengan membawa mobil Changmin karena ia mengira Jaejoong tak akan sadar sampai besok pagi. Ia jadi menyesal telah membiarkan Jaejoong terjaga tanpa seseorang di sampingnya.

“Tidurlah lagi, _Honey_ … ini masih malam….”

Yunho merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong. Senyum lembut menghiasi air mukanya yang tampak lelah.

“Atau kau merasa lapar? Ingin makan?”

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu telapak tangannya memberikan usapan sayang di kepala Jaejoong, sementara lengannya yang lain menyangga tubuhnya ketika ia mendaratkan ciuman penuh rindu di kening _namja_ cantiknya itu.

“Yun….”

“ _Ne_?” Yunho tak bisa mencegah senyum lebarnya setelah mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya, walaupun masih terdengar serak dan lemah.

“Kangen….”

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang setengah merengek itu. Ia lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang saat Jaejoong sedikit bergeser untuk memberikan tempat kepadanya. Tentu menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur pasien termasuk larangan pihak rumah sakit, tetapi tak akan ada yang mampu menolak undangan Jaejoong.

Ia menghadiahkan kecupan singkat di bibir Jaejoong yang saat ini terlihat lebih berseri dibanding beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum membiarkan istrinya yang masih lunglai itu kembali terlelap dengan berbantalkan lengannya, juga berbagi selimut dengannya. Ia yakin bisa bermimpi indah malam ini, bahkan senyum samarnya masih dapat dilihat sampai ia jatuh dalam tidur.

Seperti inilah cinta, terkadang tidak memerlukan ucapan maaf ataupun ungkapan penyesalan.

Namun kekuatan hati keduanya belum selesai diuji….

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Yunho tidak menemukan Jaejoong ketika ia meraba kasur di sebelahnya. Ia paksakan matanya terbuka kendati rasa kantuknya hendak menenggelamkannya kembali dalam mimpi indahnya. Sungguh ia mengantuk sekali karena ia baru bisa tidur menjelang pagi setelah perawat datang tengah malam untuk mengganti infus Jaejoong.

Begitu pandangannya tak lagi buram, ia mendapati selang oksigen yang tergeletak di sisi bantalnya. Seketika ia bangkit dengan dada bergemuruh bising. Tatapan nanarnya menjelajah seisi ruangan yang bernuansa putih tersebut. Namun tak ia temukan sosok Jaejoong yang berpiama biru muda seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Apa ia hanya bermimpi telah bertemu Jaejoong?

Tidak mungkin! Mustahil itu hanya bunga tidur! Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Jaejoong di lengannya yang sedikit kram.

Atau jangan-jangan Jaejoong kembali meninggalkannya?

Tidak boleh! Jaejoong tidak boleh pergi lagi darinya!

“Jae!” jeritnya kalap.

Ia baru menurunkan kakinya dari atas ranjang tatkala terdengar bunyi ceklek pintu kamar mandi. Dalam sekejap ketegangan yang dirasakannya mereda begitu Jaejoong keluar dari sana.

“Teriakanmu bisa mengganggu pasien di kamar sebelah, _Bear_ …,” gerutu Jaejoong yang tidak lupa membawa serta penyangga botol infusnya, “Dasar…. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai berteriak seperti itu?”

Yunho justru mengulum senyum dan sedikit tergesa menerjang Jaejoong untuk memberikan pelukan erat. Rasanya lega sekali setelah tahu ia tidak sekadar bermimpi, dan Jaejoong benar-benar sedang bersamanya.

“Seharusnya kau membangunkanku jika butuh apa-apa.”

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk naik kembali ke tempat tidur, juga menyelimutinya. Dari aroma sabun yang tercium, ia menebak kalau Jaejoong baru membersihkan diri.

“Aku ‘kan bukan bayi. Lagipula tidurmu nyenyak sekali seperti beruang hibernasi. Bahkan kau tidak terusik saat Changmin datang untuk membawakanmu pakaian ganti.”

“Eh?”

Yunho mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jaejoong; kursi kayu tanpa sandaran yang berada di dekat ranjang, dimana terdapat tas gelap berukuran sedang yang kelihatan penuh.

“Kapan dia datang?”

“Pagi-pagi sekali, tapi cuma sebentar, karena katanya tidak mau terlambat membuka klinik. Dia juga yang membantuku melepaskan selang oksigen ini. Ku rasa aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya.”

“Ya sudah … nanti biar aku yang mengatakannya pada perawat.”

Ia lalu tersadar akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak begitu penting, “ _Hajiman_ , bagaimana bisa kau buka baju dengan infus yang masih terhubung ke tubuhmu? Jangan bilang kalau Changmin juga membantumu melepaskan selang infus itu sebelum dan sesudah kau mandi?”

Jaejoong malah terkekeh geli mendapati kecemburuan suaminya terhadap sang adik sepupu yang setahunya _straight_. Lagipula Changmin sudah pulang sejak tadi, sedangkan ia baru menyelesaikan mandinya  sesaat sebelum mendengar teriakan Yunho. Terkadang cemburu memang membuat pikiran buntu, seperti yang terjadi pada suaminya yang seharusnya cerdas itu.

“Lihatlah, lengan baju ini cukup longgar untuk dilewati botol infus,” katanya sembari menunjukkan lubang lengan piamanya, “Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk melepas dan memakai baju dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi aku betul-betul ingin mandi karena rasanya gerah sekali. Dan kau juga mandilah. Kau bau, tahu.”

Yunho yang tak terima lantas mengendus badannya sendiri. Ia masih bisa mencium aroma kayu dari parfumnya yang maskulin. Kemudian ia terkenang perkataan dokter semalam, mengenai kehamilan Jaejoong, yang seketika membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar tidak keruan lantaran ia juga teringat bahwa ia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah. Dan mungkin kehamilan pula yang membuat indra penciuman Jaejoong menjadi jauh lebih peka.

“Baiklah, aku mandi sekarang.”

“Sabunmu sudah di kamar mandi. Aku tadi mengambilnya dari tas yang dibawakan Changmin.”

“ _Nde_ ….”

“Tapi Changmin tidak membawakan sikat gigi baru untukku, jadi aku memakai punyamu….”

“Aku akan berlama-lama menggosok gigi kalau begitu.”

Yunho segera beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian ganti. Sementara Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa alasan jelas. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir bahwa berbagi sikat gigi itu jorok, namun baginya mengasyikkan bila melakukannya dengan Yunho, termasuk makan sepiring berdua, juga menggunakan peralatan makan dan minum yang sama, yang entah mengapa membuatnya mengidamkannya lagi.

Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya seraya menaikkan selimutnya hingga dagu karena udara musim gugur yang mendingin tak lantas bertukar dengan suhu dari penghangat ruangan.

Dan saat sendiri seperti ini ia jadi teringat akan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia belum tahu bagaimana caranya ia terbebas dari tahanan, namun ia kembali kalut bila memikirkan kasus yang membelitnya. Ia percaya pada Hong Seok Cheon, pada awalnya. Pria paruh baya yang ia ketahui sudah mengabdi sejak lama pada keluarga Park. Ia pun biasanya ditemani ke Gunung Gwi, dengan Seok Cheon yang menyetir mobil Yoochun bila adik angkatnya itu tidak bisa turun tangan sendiri lantaran pekerjaan di pabrik juga tidak boleh terbengkalai.

Sedangkan waktu Seok Cheon memberitahukan perihal hama yang menyerang perkebunan teh di lereng Gunung Gwi, ia langsung terpikir soal kerjasama dengan rumah produksi yang diwakili oleh Choi Siwon. Kala itu sedang dalam proses mengurus surat perizinan. Ia takut pihak dari perfilman tersebut merasa kecewa dengan lokasi syuting yang hendak disepakati jika perusak tanaman teh yang disebutkan oleh pria botak itu tak lekas dibasmi.

Ia jadi berharap waktu bisa terhenti saat ia hanya bersama Yunho seperti sekarang, tanpa harus mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan atau mencemaskan masa depan yang begitu gelap dan meresahkan.

Tak ingin semakin stres, ia meraih ponsel Yunho yang ada di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Sudah lama ia tidak mengecek pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Yunho. Mungkin karena Yunho lupa memeriksanya, ada beberapa pesan belum dibaca yang agaknya dikirimkan sejak semalam. Beberapa dari klien Yunho yang kemudian ia kembalikan statusnya menjadi belum dibaca, hingga ia menemukan pesan dari nomor tak dikenal yang isinya tak asing lagi. Hanya salah seorang dari sekian kenalan Yunho yang biasa menggoda suaminya itu dengan undangan untuk menghabiskan malam panas bersama. Ia pun selalu tergelak dibuatnya.

“Apa ini? _Oppa_ ganteng?” Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia harus mengakui bahwa tak mudah jika memiliki seorang suami yang keren.

Karena tak ada yang menarik dari pesan-pesan itu, ia beralih memandangi _wallpaper_ ponsel Yunho yang kembali membangkitkan kenangan manis. Waktu itu Mr. Jung belum mengetahui hubungan istimewanya dengan Yunho. Saat ia dan Yunho masih begitu naif. Ia diminta Yunho untuk memberikan ciuman di pipi, lantas _namja_ itu mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan memasang ekspresi sok kaget. Dengan memajang foto itu, seolah-seolah menegaskan bahwa Yunho berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu, di saat nyaris tak memiliki masalah yang membebani pikiran.

Ia memejamkan matanya ketika pening kembali mendatanginya.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pulang dari Kota Boseong, Changmin mendapati orang asing tengah berdiri di depan pintu pagar kayu rumahnya yang hanya setinggi dada orang dewasa. Perhatiannya jadi terbagi antara kepada _namja_ berkacamata hitam itu dengan usahanya untuk memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi yang berada di luar pagar namun masih terhubung dengan rumahnya.

Dengan santai ia mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dari bagasi, yang dibelinya di toko serba ada 24 jam sepulang dari rumah sakit. Tanpa merasa berdosa pula ia membawa kantung-kantung belanja itu melalui pintu garasi yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur rumahnya.

Agaknya ingatannya tak sekuat Yunho kali ini, hingga ia terlupa akan perkataan kakak sepupunya itu semalam. Ia tadi datang ke rumah sakit untuk membawakan pakaian ganti atas permintaan Yunho, dan dalam waktu yang sama _namja_ itu sebenarnya juga mengatakan tentang pengacara dari Seoul yang hendak membantu Jaejoong di pengadilan nantinya, yang katanya juga akan menginap di rumahnya selama kasus bergulir. Tentu pengacara patut mengenal kliennya terlebih dahulu selain harus mempelajari tentang kasus yang mesti ditangani.

“ _Omo_!” Changmin menepuk pelan dahinya saat ingatannya meruncing pada percakapan via telepon antara dirinya dengan Yunho malam tadi.

Diabaikannya sebentar belanjaannya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja panjang berlapis marmer di dapurnya. Lantas dengan buru-buru ia berjalan ke luar rumah untuk mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Padahal sebelumnya ia menerka bahwa orang itu hanya sedang menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang yang akan lewat di depan rumahnya. Ia tadi tak memerhatikan koper yang berada di dekat kaki _namja_ berambut ikal itu.

“Saya tiba di sini sejak matahari belum terbit. Yunho bilang rumah ini akan kosong bila saya tidak datang pagi-pagi sekali karena pemiliknya akan sibuk di klinik. Itu sebabnya saya menggunakan penerbangan dini hari, kemudian masih harus mendatangi terminal karena bus yang melintas selalu penuh padahal datangnya hanya setiap tiga puluh menit sekali. Tapi nyatanya apa yang saya dapati? Saya mesti menunggu hampir dua jam lagi di sini.”

“A-ah, _mianhamnida_ …,” ucap Changmin yang merasa sungguh tak enak hati. Kalau saja ia tidak mampir untuk berbelanja, pasti sang pengacara—yang agaknya sebaya dengan Yunho atau bahkan lebih tua itu—tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama. Namun entah mengapa ia pun ingin tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana cerewetnya _namja_ itu, yang menurutnya juga aneh karena mengenakan _sunglasses_ di hari yang masih begitu pagi.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang tidur-tidur ayam merasa hampir terlelap saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Kantuknya jadi hilang, lalu dilihatnya Yunho menyetel penghangat ruangan. Tanpa ia katakan pun Yunho mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, yang membuatnya bergelung bagaikan anak kucing di bawah selimut yang tebal itu.

“Tumben kau mandi dengan cepat, _Oppa_ ~,” godanya.

Sejenak Yunho tampak syok mendengar panggilan yang diberikannya. Ia yang biasanya marah bila Yunho menyamakannya dengan wanita, namun kini justru ia sendiri yang seolah mengakuinya.

“Kenapa diam saja, _Oppa_ ganteng?”

Yunho tergelak sebelum meladeni gurauan Jaejoong, “Sepertinya kau sudah ketiduran, _Sweety_. Aku bahkan sempat berkaraoke tadi. Dan lagi, kau sungguh bermata jeli.”

Kali ini Jaejoong yang terbahak-bahak sembari bangun dari berbaringnya setelah Yunho memasang pose sok keren. Entah bagaimana mulanya ia bisa mencintai _namja_ yang kelewat narsis itu.

“Aku mengenal pria yang begitu tampan tapi tetap rendah hati, tidak seperti dirimu.”

Wajah berseri Yunho langsung berubah masam. “Siapa?” desaknya curiga.

“Aku mengenalnya di Paris,” jawab Jaejoong yang sengaja berbelit untuk lebih memanas-manasi sang suami.

“Alah, pasti kekasih Heenim.” Secara tidak langsung Yunho juga menyatakan bahwa orang yang disebutkannya memang berwajah tampan. “Orang China itu, bukan?”

Jaejoong membisu. Yunho menyeringai puas karena tebakannya mengenai sasaran. Ia tentu sudah paham kalau Jaejoong enggan mengungkapkan pujian pada seseorang yang belum dikenal baik. Begitupun bila menaruh rasa tidak suka terhadap orang lain, Jaejoong cenderung menyimpannya sendiri di kedalaman hatinya.

“Tapi ku dengar hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama, tepatnya setelah orang itu kembali ke China.”

“Kau ini….” Jaejoong mendesis, “Dasar penguntit, _stalker_ , _harceleur_ —”

Yunho terkekeh sambil mencubiti pipi Jaejoong yang baru disadarinya lebih tembam, “Tentu saja aku harus tahu dengan siapa saja kawan hidupku bergaul.”

Jaejoong memberengut meskipun Yunho sudah menghentikan cubitannya. Namun pipinya yang memerah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Yunho. Mengerti akan kesalahannya, Yunho mengelus lembut bekas cubitan gemasnya.

 “Sakit _ne_ pipinya?”

Jaejoong tetap menunjukkan tampang merajuknya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Ia pun enggan membalas tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

“Oh ya, sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak mendengar gombalanku. Bagaimana kalau—”

“Tidak mau.”

Yunho menghela napas panjang. _Namja_ cantiknya itu memang berhati lembut, namun juga mempunyai sifat sentimental layaknya wanita, sehingga mudah terpengaruh oleh perasaan. Apalagi jika ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang _mood swing_.

“ _Chérie je t’aime, Chérie je t’adore_ ….”

Ada ungkapan lama; tindakan berbicara lebih keras dibandingkan kata-kata. Namun ada kalanya Yunho merasa perlu untuk mengumbar rangkaian kata cinta kepada Jaejoong. Biarpun terkadang hanya kumpulan rayuan gombal yang terdengar norak, tetapi Jaejoong yang aslinya memang romantis itu pada akhirnya akan tersentuh juga mendapati usahanya yang sedemikian rupa untuk mendatangkan kemesraan hubungan. Dan tentu saja hanya dirinya yang dapat mengetahui bagaimana romantisnya seorang Jaejoong.

“Yak! Itu judul lagu!”

Yunho malah menampilkan senyum lebarnya, lantas beringsut menyebelahi Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar menyamankan diri, ia seperti menduduki sesuatu yang keras. Ia mengira tangan Jaejoong yang tak sengaja ia duduki, tetapi justru ponselnya sendiri setelah ia merogohnya di bawah selimut.

“ _Aigoo_ , Jae … kau membuka ponselku?”

“Memangnya kenapa, Yun?” Terang saja Jaejoong tidak senang mendengar nada keberatan di suara Yunho. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut seperti saat ia merajuk. “Kau mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?”

“Bukan begitu, Boo…. Aku cuma tidak mau kalau radiasi dari ponsel berpengaruh buruk bagi _uri aegya_ ….”

Jaejoong tampak mengernyitkan kening, “Kau masih mengantuk, _eoh_? Kau belum sadar dengan siapa kau berhadapan saat ini? Kau mengira aku istrimu yang sedang hamil itu, hah?!”

“Bukannya istriku yang sedang hamil memang ada di sini?”

“Oh … jadi kau mengajak Nyonya Jung kemari? Sekalian bulan madu, begitu? Aku dengar di Gwangju ada resor yang bagus!”

Sontak Yunho tersenyum geli, “Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga kalau ada makhluk mungil yang sudah hampir empat bulan mendiami rahimmu? Apa karena dia terlalu tenang selama ini? Dia anak yang baik, _eoh_? Tidak merepotkan _umma_ nya….”

Jaejoong justru terkekeh sarkastis, terlebih ketika Yunho meraba perutnya, “Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda, Yun. Lagipula candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu.”

“Aku berkata apa adanya, _Honey_ …. Kalau kau tidak percaya dengan omonganku, aku akan meminta dokter untuk melakukan USG lagi supaya kau juga bisa melihatnya— _uri aegya_ —yang sedang tumbuh di sini….”

Yunho tersenyum sembari mengelus perut Jaejoong yang memang lebih gendut, namun _namja_ cantiknya itu masih tampak linglung mendengar kenyataan yang ada.

“Yun…,” lirih Jaejoong dengan bibir bergetar.

Masih dengan senyum lembutnya, Yunho mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tak mampu diungkapkan. Kilat haru yang dilihatnya dari sepasang mata Jaejoong sudah mengatakan segalanya. Ia lantas memeluk Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tergugu penuh rasa haru, membuatnya tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan linangan air mata bahagianya.

Namun ia masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya gembira lantaran hakim belum menjatuhkan vonis bebas terhadap Jaejoong. Bahkan pada sidang perdana nanti baru akan dibacakan tuntutan jaksa, yang ia harapkan Jaejoong tetap bisa tegar hingga seluruh proses persidangan dinyatakan usai. Ia pun masih mencemaskan keadaan ayahnya. Hatinya belum tenteram karena semalam Bibi Lee mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sudah sadar dan mampu merespons orang lain, tetapi belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

“Yun … kau ada masalah?”

“ _N_ - _nde_?”

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan menuntut Jaejoong dengan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi _namja_ cantiknya itu.

“A-ah, aku cuma sedang lapar. Apa kau tidak? Bagaimana dengan _uri aegya_? Aku akan meminta perawat agar sekalian membawakan sarapan kalau mereka datang memantau perkembangan kesehatan kalian sebentar lagi.”

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Bahkan saat Yunho memandangnya untuk meyakinkannya. Ia tahu kalau Yunho sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

“Aku akan cerita kalau keadaanmu lebih baik. Sekarang kau tidak boleh banyak pikiran, _arraso_?”

Jaejoong mengangguk paham dibarengi senyum tipis, “ _Arra_ , _Oppa_ ~.”

Yunho tergelak, “Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, ku cium kau.”

“ _Oppa_ , _Oppa_ , _Oppa_ —”

.

.

.

.

Ara mendatangi kediaman Heo Young Saeng yang diketahuinya sebagai ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari koleganya di rumah sakit, pria tersebut berprofesi sebagai seorang produser. Dan apartemen yang cukup mewah itu berada di kawasan Cheongdam distrik Gangnam, tidak jauh dari kediaman Jung yang masih berada di distrik yang sama.

Ia merasa tidak ada lagi harapan bagi pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Untuk itu ia perlu mendapatkan kepastian atas status anaknya dari sang ayah biologis sebelum Yunho mengetahui kebenarannya. Apalagi Yunho sudah mulai mencurigainya. Jika pria itu juga bermaksud menikahinya, ia pasti akan lebih mudah untuk melepaskan Yunho. Menurutnya Young Saeng lumayan tampan, dan ia yakin masa depannya juga anaknya akan terjamin menilik dari profesi pria itu. Dan lagi marga Heo tidak terlalu buruk bersanding dengan nama kecilnya.

“Aneh sekali rasanya ketika suatu harapan baru terkabul justru saat tidak diinginkan lagi….”

“M-maksud Anda?”

Young Saeng masih bersikap dingin kendati seringai tipisnya mengganti ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

“Anda adalah seorang dokter, seharusnya Anda cukup cerdas untuk dapat menerka alasan saya membatalkan insem itu dengan berpedoman pada jawaban saya sebelumnya.”

“J-jadi … sebenarnya Anda hendak mengatakan bahwa Anda sudah tidak menginginkan anak ini?”

“Tapi Anda tak usah khawatir, saya tidak keberatan untuk menanggung semuanya—kecuali sebuah keluarga yang utuh dan sempurna bagi anak itu, sungguh saya tidak bisa menjanjikannya. Lagipula Anda tadi mengatakan sudah menikah, bukan?”

Ara seolah kehilangan suaranya ketika akan mengungkapkan perihal proses perceraiannya dengan Yunho. Kalau dipikir lagi, itu adalah urusan intern keluarganya, dan orang luar seperti Young Saeng tidak perlu tahu. Bisa jadi Young Saeng malah tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Tetapi, semestinya Young Saeng sudah bisa menduga bahwa kehidupan pernikahannya tidak dalam keadaan baik lantaran ia justru mencari pertanggungjawaban dari pria lain.

“Kalau begitu saya mohon maaf karena telah menyita waktu berharga Anda. Anggap saja saya tidak pernah datang kemari. Terima kasih.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ara melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Young Saeng dengan segala kecamuk yang memenuhi benaknya.

.

.

.

.

“Tidak profesional sekali Anda, Pengacara Jung…,” komentar Jaejoong seusai Yunho menceritakan perihal kasus yang seharusnya sedang ditanganinya, namun sudah ia limpahkan pada pengacara lain yang tergabung di firma hukum ayahnya. Padahal ia melakukan semua itu juga demi Jaejoong.

“Jadi kau mau ku tinggal di sini, sementara aku kembali ke Seoul?” goda Yunho.

“Terserah,” balas Jaejoong tak acuh seraya memasukkan potongan apel ke mulutnya. Rasa yang masih ditinggalkan sup daging yang menjadi menu makan siangnya membuatnya mual, jadi ia membutuhkan penetralnya.

“ _Geuraeyo_? Tapi awas saja kalau kau bilang kangen lagi, soalnya itu kasus yang cukup panjang.”

Jaejoong terlihat manyun sebelum memasukkan potongan apel lebih banyak ke mulutnya hingga membuat pipinya menggembung. Sedangkan Yunho terkekeh puas sembari mengisi ulang piring buah Jaejoong dengan apel yang dipotongnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini begitu membutuhkan dirinya.

Sekarang terhitung sudah sekitar 24 jam Jaejoong dirawat di rumah sakit. _Namja_ cantik itu mulai merasa tak betah, namun katanya baru boleh pulang setelah tubuhnya mendapatkan minimal satu botol infus lagi.

“Jae _Hyung_ ~!”

Jaejoong belum sempat berkata-kata ketika Junsu yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya lantas memeluknya erat. Ia nyaris tersedak apel yang belum ditelannya karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu.

“Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, Suie…,” ucap Jaejoong disertai senyum setelah menelan isi mulutnya. “Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, _Hyung_ ….”

Jaejoong terkikik geli. Kemudian ia mengangkat telapak tangannya sejenak untuk membalas sapaan Yoochun. Adik angkatnya itu tampak kerepotan dengan bawaannya sebelum Yunho membantu meletakkannya di meja.

“Kalian bawa apa saja, sih? Kenapa sampai repot begitu?”

“Cuma _kimbap_ dan _dimsum_ , _Hyung_ …. Aku dan _Halmoni_ yang membuatnya. Meski kau sudah makan, masih bisa dibuat camilan. Yunho _Hyung_ mungkin juga mau….”

“ _Gomawoyo_ …,” ucap Yunho yang mencomot satu potong _kimbap_ untuk menghargai niat baik Junsu dan Yoochun. Kebetulan ia belum makan siang. Tadi ia hanya sesekali menerima suapan dari Jaejoong.

“Hati-hati, _Hyung_ … bisa saja kau mengambil buatan Junsu yang rasanya aneh.”

Junsu yang tak terima sontak menendang pelan tulang kering Yoochun.

“Kau itu suamiku, bukan? Kenapa malah menjatuhkanku?”

Jaejoong  yang sudah biasa melihat pasangan unik itu ribut hanya menggeleng pelan, “Oh ya, Chun, Yunho sebaya denganmu, kok.”

“ _Jinjjayo_?” Bisa dilihatnya Yunho yang tersenyum kepadanya. “Tak ku sangka kau pecinta berondong, _Hyung_ ….”

“Yak!”

Yoochun tergelak, “ _Ne_ , _ne_ … aku mengerti, _Hyung_ …. Tapi tetap saja Yunho _Hyung_ kakak iparku. Dan lagi, jangan melotot begitu, kau menyeramkan, tahu.”

 Ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu diisi gelak tawa seusai Yoochun mengatakannya, kecuali dari Jaejoong yang masih sedikit manyun. Yunho datang dari sisi ranjang yang berseberangan dengan pasangan Park dan memberikan pelukan dari belakang untuk _namja_ cantiknya yang sempat meledak-ledak tersebut.

“Suie, seingatku kandunganmu belum tiga bulan,” celetuk Jaejoong yang melupakan kekesalannya dengan mengunyah potongan apelnya yang masih tersisa.

“Iya, masih sekitar sepuluh minggu. Memangnya kenapa, _Hyung_?”

“Ku perhatikan perutmu sudah terlihat gendut, sedangkan dia sudah hampir empat bulan tapi belum kelihatan….” Jaejoong meraba perutnya yang terasa berbeda namun orang lain belum akan menyadarinya jika tidak ia katakan, “Apa dia terlalu kecil, Yun?”

“Semuanya normal, kok, _Honey_ … dan dia sangat sehat. Kau tadi juga mendengar perkataan dokter, bukan? Mungkin akan cepat terlihat kalau sudah menginjak usia tujuh bulan. Pengalaman setiap ibu hamil tidak mesti sama.”

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Ia bahkan lebih memercayai perkataan Yunho daripada dokter kandungannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa lebih tenang jika Yunho yang mengatakannya.

“J-jadi … kau hamil, _Hyung_?” Junsu ternganga. Yoochun juga terkejut namun masih mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Melihat anggukan kepala Jaejoong, ia menyambar tangan kanan kakak iparnya itu dan memberikan ucapan selamat berulang kali. Ia turut merasa senang mendengar kabar gembira dari pasangan Jung tersebut.

“Ada kemungkinan Suie hamil kembar, _Hyung_. Makanya dia cepat gendut.”

Junsu melirik kehamilannya yang memang sudah terlihat meskipun ia mengenakan mantel.

“Ah, benar juga. Junsu ‘kan memang memiliki riwayat kembar,” sahut Jaejoong.

“Dan Yoochun sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kembar kami, katanya.”

Yoochun menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal saat Junsu melayangkan tatapan ingin tahu. Selama ini ia memang masih menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Siapa?” timpal Jaejoong yang turut penasaran.

“Mungkin … Inhwan dan Yoohwan.”

“Kau yakin dua-duanya laki-laki?”

“Iya, kalau mengingat di keluarga kita miskin anak perempuan.”

“Yun … aku jadi ingin anak kembar…,” rengek Jaejoong yang manjanya kambuh. Malahan seakan-akan hanya ada dirinya dan Yunho di ruangan itu, “Lalu aku akan menamainya … Sungwoong dan Youngwoong—ah, mereka pasti akan manis sekali….”

“Kau bahkan belum melahirkan anak pertama kita, Boo….”

Suara tawa kembali bersahutan hingga mereka mulai berbicara serius.

“Siwon- _sshi_ ada di pihak kita, _Hyung_.”

Junsu melanjutkan, “Siwon- _sshi_ memberikan alasan jitu kepada Hong _Ahjussi_ dengan mengatakan kalau dia masih akan merundingkannya lagi dengan produsernya perihal lokasi syuting film terbarunya. Sementara Yoochun sudah mengurus sendiri surat perizinannya, jadi nanti mereka sudah bisa menggunakan perkebunan di lereng Gunung Gwi jika jadwal syutingnya tiba, tanpa harus menunggu tindakan dari pak tua mata duitan itu.”

“Sebelum kejahatan orang itu terbongkar di mata hukum, kami akan bersikap seolah tidak tahu-menahu,” sahut Yoochun, “dan menganggap masalah perizinan lokasi syuting itu sudah selesai kau tangani sebelum kau tersandung kasus ini. Tapi Siwon- _sshi_ juga turut bersandiwara dengan terus mengikuti permainan yang dibuatnya.”

Jaejoong jadi terbayang akan percobaan pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya. Sungguh ia merasa jijik jika teringat kepada pria paruh baya tersebut.

“ _Haraboji_ dan _Halmoni_ sangat merindukanmu, _Hyung_ …. Kau harus menelpon mereka nanti,” ungkap Junsu dengan riang agar Jaejoong tak semakin larut dalam ketegangan mental maupun emosional.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang terus dicemaskan oleh Jaejoong pada akhirnya tetap datang. Padahal baru satu hari ia keluar dari rumah sakit, namun surat undangan sidang dari pengadilan sudah dikirim ke kediaman Changmin yang saat ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia terus berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan membebaskan benaknya dari segala pemikiran buruk, namun kasus yang membelitnya cukup membuatnya stres.

Apalagi saat ia harus duduk di kursi pesakitan, di hadapan majelis hakim, kuasa hukumnya, dan jaksa penuntut umum yang baru saja membacakan tuntutannya, serta para pengunjung sidang yang di antaranya adalah suami dan adik-adiknya.

Ia seolah berada di dunianya sendiri selepas jaksa menuntutnya enam bulan hukuman tahanan. Terlebih saat didatangkan tiga orang saksi, selain Hong Seok Cheon—yang ia yakini palsu—yang semuanya justru semakin memberatkannya, juga membuatnya merasa terpojok.

Kini yang terbayang di benaknya adalah dirinya yang dibui di lembaga permasyarakatan di kota. Melewati musim dingin di dalam sel, mengerjakan apapun yang diperintahkan petugas sebagai bagian dari hukumannya, juga tak ada natal dan tahun baru yang hangat bersama keluarga. Dan yang paling membuat pikirannya kacau adalah bayang-bayang ia melahirkan di dalam penjara, tanpa didampingi oleh suaminya. Lantas ia tidak akan menjadi orang tua yang membanggakan karena ia adalah seorang mantan narapidana.

“Jae, tenangkan dirimu…,” bisik Yunho yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang tampak kalut begitu sidang pertama tersebut dinyatakan usai.

“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah….”

Jaejoong tidak akan langsung ditahan, namun tetap saja tatapan kosong itu membuatnya merasakan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Ia pun mengkhawatirkan calon anaknya, tidak semestinya Jaejoong terus stres dan merasa tertekan.

Ruang sidang berangsur sepi, ia membimbing Jaejoong yang masih tampak linglung untuk menuju tempat parkir. Barangkali Jaejoong akan merasa lebih baik jika berada di rumah. Pasangan Park dan Changmin mengekor padanya, begitupun Cho Kyuhyun yang bertindak sebagai kuasa hukum Jaejoong.

Namun di tengah perjalanan ia mendengar isakan lirih, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang saat ini begitu ringkih. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong menunjukkan kerapuhan tidak hanya kepadanya. Sungguh ia semakin mencemaskan keadaan Jaejoong karenanya.

“Mereka palsu, Yun…. Para saksi itu tidak berkata jujur. Sungguh aku memukul orang itu bukan karena ingin merebut posisinya di pabrik. Aku bahkan tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukannya….”

“Pada sidang selanjutnya ada pleidoi, Sayang…. Masih akan dibacakan pidato pembelaan untukmu, jadi jangan takut, _ne_ ….”

Kalau bisa, ia ingin menggantikan posisi Jaejoong saat ini. Biarpun harus ditahan, ia tidak keberatan asalkan bukan Jaejoong. Ia sungguh tidak rela bila Jaejoong menerima hukuman atas tuduhan yang tak berdasar.

“Kita akan melewati ini bersama, dan kami tidak akan membiarkanmu ditahan.”

“Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Apa salah jika aku mendapatkan keluarga baru?”

“Tidak, Sayang … kau tidak salah. Kau hanya mendapatkan imbas dari kedengkian seorang pria tua yang kesepian….” Ia berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan dan rasa nyaman dengan memberikan usapan lembut di punggung Jaejoong yang masih bergetar menahan isakan.

“Waktu itu dia mencoba memerkosaku, Yun…,” isak Jaejoong, “makanya aku memukulnya….”

Sontak Yunho tampak membeku dengan jemari mengepal erat. Demikian juga empat orang lainnya yang terlihat begitu syok mendengar kesaksian Jaejoong.

“Hukuman akan berbalik padanya, bahkan lebih berat. Kau harus yakin, _ne_ ….”

Changmin mencoba membuat Yunho tenang dengan menepuk punggung _namja_ itu. Ia tahu kakak sepupunya sedang sekuat tenaga menahan geram bila mendengar dari suaranya yang bertambah dalam dan bergetar.

.

.

.

.

“Bi-bi Lee….”

“Iya, Tuan?”

“Yun-ho….”

“Tuan Muda Yunho masih di Jeollanam- _do_ , Tuan. Apa Tuan ingin bicara dengan Tuan Muda?”

Melihat kedipan mata Mr. Jung, Bibi Lee mengambil ponselnya dan segera men _dial_ nomor Yunho. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga tuan besarnya setelah mendengar nada sambung.

Di luar ruangan, Ara tampak mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Semenjak mendengar kabar bahwa ayah mertuanya sudah dapat berbicara—meskipun masih tersendat-sendat—hatinya tidak bisa merasa tenteram. Ia pun jadi tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya karena ia selalu ingin memastikan bahwa Mr. Jung tidak berbicara macam-macam kepada Bibi Lee. Terlebih setelah mendengar percakapan dari dalam bahwa Mr. Jung sedang menghubungi Yunho. Sungguh ia makin merasa tak tenang. Bisa jadi ayah mertuanya itu hendak menceritakan semuanya kepada Yunho.

Sudah kepalang basah bila ia membiarkan ayah mertuanya membeberkan segalanya sekarang. Dan lagi ia tidak suka mengerjakan apapun dengan setengah-setengah bagaikan ke langit tak sampai, ke bumi tak nyata. Begitupun dengan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga, ia tidak mau jika terputus di tengah jalan.

Mulai sekarang ia akan lebih berani untuk memiliki Yunho sepenuhnya. Ia tidak peduli jika Yunho sudah melayangkan gugatan cerai ke pengadilan, namun ia menekankan pada dirinya bahwa ia tidak boleh melepaskan _namja_ yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Ia berhak untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya. Ia pun tak akan ambil pusing bila Mr. Jung membencinya. Lagipula apapun yang dilakukannya saat ini tetap saja tidak akan mengubah rasa tidak suka Mr. Jung terhadap dirinya.

Jadi sekalian saja….

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Jaejoong tidak menemukan Yunho di sisinya ketika ia membuka mata. Diraihnya ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur. Sudah jam tujuh lebih.

Sembari menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar, pelan-pelan ia mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya masih mengerjap menahan kantuk saat ia merapikan tempat tidurnya dengan lambat.

Sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur, ia membuka lemari untuk mengambil celana panjang. Yunho bisa mengomel kalau ia keluar kamar hanya dengan celana pendeknya yang bahkan tak menutupi separuh pahanya, kecuali jika di dalam rumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

“Kau masak apa, Min?” tanyanya begitu melihat Changmin sibuk di meja dapur.

Ia makin lapar karena mencium aroma yang menggugah selera, sehingga ia langsung ke dapur setelah membersihkan diri, masih dengan handuk kecil yang menudungi rambut basahnya. Tak lupa ia menyapa Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap sarapannya di meja makan yang berada di ruangan yang sama.

“Aku cuma buat _pancake_ , _Hyung_.” Changmin belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari penggorengan.

Tak banyak yang bisa dimasak oleh pemuda yang biasa terima jadi seperti Changmin. Jika di Seoul, khususnya di rumahnya, ada ibunya dan para koki yang bersedia menyiapkan bermacam makanan untuknya.

“Padahal aku rindu masakanmu, _Hyung_ …. Aku kira kau akan bangun lebih awal dan memasak untuk kami,” goda Changmin.

“ _Mian_ …. Belakangan aku sering insomnia, semalam juga.”

“Oh … aku kira kalian melepas rindu dengan malam panas, makanya kau terlambat bangun.”

“Hush!” Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Changmin. “Kau anak kecil tahu apa.”

Meskipun Changmin hanya berbisik, ia khawatir Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan ternyata benar kata Yunho, kalau diam-diam adik iparnya itu lumayan mesum.

“Omong-omong, ke mana Yunho?”

“Tadi katanya mau joging di sekitar kebun teh.”

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia merasa sangat lapar, tetapi ingin makan nasi, dan mendadak muncul ide untuk meminta Yunho menyiapkan sarapannya.

Panjang umur, yang baru saja dibicarakan memasuki dapur dengan senyum mengembang. Bahkan sebelum Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

“Ternyata kau sudah bangun,” katanya pada Jaejoong, seraya mengambil segelas air putih hangat untuk ia minum.

“Yun, aku lapar,” adu Jaejoong.

“Aku juga. Changmin masak apa?”

“Tak ada nasi, padahal aku ingin.”

“Biar aku yang tanakkan,” sanggup Yunho sambil memastikan bahwa _rice cooker_ Changmin berfungsi dengan baik.

“Lauknya?”

“Kau ingin apa, hm?” Entah mengapa Yunho begitu ingin memanjakan Jaejoong. Apalagi jika mengingat kemarin Jaejoong terus murung sejak pulang dari sidang. Tentu ia merasa lebih tenang setelah mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah tampil biasa dan seolah tidak memikul masalah lagi.

“Hm … _japchae_.”

“ _Japchaebap_?” Yunho tampak berpikir keras, “Err—bagaimana cara membuatnya?”

Jaejoong mendecak pelan. Changmin yang sedang mematikan kompor jadi tergelak, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawa dengan mulut penuh potongan panekuk yang tadi ia siram dengan madu.

“ _Hyung_ , kalau kau sama payahnya denganku, kenapa sok menawarkan layaknya koki andal?”

Kali ini Changmin mendapatkan geplakan dari Yunho.

“Bagaimana kalau pesan dari rumah makan?”

“Aku inginnya kau yang masak,” lirih Jaejoong yang sebagian wajahnya terhalangi handuk yang masih menudungi kepalanya.

Kemudian ia menyebutkan bahan-bahan yang harus disiapkan untuk memasak _japchae_ , sementara Yunho cepat-cepat mencatatnya pada buku telepon gantung yang ada di dekat kulkas, “Jadi yang kita butuhkan adalah sohun ubi, sayuran, dan daging sapi sebagai bahan utama. Bumbunya bawang putih, kecap asin, gula, cabai, dan minyak wijen.”

“Kau punya sayur apa saja, Min?” tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang sudah menempati meja makan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

“Periksa saja di kulkas. Tapi seingatku aku tidak pernah membeli minyak wijen.”

Jaejoong memeriksa isi lemari pendingin yang besar itu, yang ternyata dijejali makanan instan dan olahan dibandingkan bahan yang segar. Lain daripada daging, hanya ada wortel dan bayam. Agaknya Yunho harus belanja terlebih dahulu.

“Selain bumbu yang harus kau beli, catat juga jamur shitake dan bawang bombai. Oh ya, biji wijen juga dibutuhkan. Dan kau Changmin, cepatlah menikah supaya ada yang mengurusmu dan memasak untukmu.”

“Itu akan berlaku jika dan hanya jika istriku seperti kau, Jae _Hyung_.”

“Jangan jadikan Jaejoongie-ku sebagai patokan, atau kau akan membujang seumur hidup,” ledek Yunho diikuti kekehan mengejek, tetapi tanpa maksud jahat.

Ia lalu melangkah ke pintu depan dengan Jaejoong yang mengekor padanya. Di koridor yang sepi, Jaejoong justru melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, membuat jalannya memelan karena istrinya itu sedikit menyeret langkah.

“Aku akan menggosokkan punggungmu kalau kau juga membuatkanku jus yoghurt stroberi madu, dan membelikanku satu _bucket_ jumbo es krim _vanilla_.”

Berarti Yunho harus menambahkan yoghurt, stroberi, dan es krim dalam daftar belanjanya. Di depan pintu, Jaejoong mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menggantikannya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut sebelum meminjam sepeda gunung Changmin untuk pergi ke toko serba ada terdekat.

Ia masih memusatkan perhatian pada Jaejoong yang melambai pelan sebelum benar-benar menjauhi rumah dinas Changmin. Kawan hidupnya itu tampak makin imut-imut di matanya lantaran keberadaan handuk yang sedari tadi belum selesai digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Lantas untuk kesekian kalinya ia bersyukur Jaejoong hadir dalam hidupnya. Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu ada dan memberikan banyak cinta untuknya, membebaskannya dari rasa kesepian, dan mampu melengkapinya. Sedangkan tampilan luar Jaejoong yang begitu menawan adalah bonus dari sekian anugerah yang dilimpahkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Seusai sarapan, Kyuhyun langsung berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mulai merancang pleidoi Jaejoong yang akan dibacakannya pada sidang mendatang.

Sementara Changmin bersiap untuk membuka klinik dan melewati Kyuhyun. Karena penasaran, ia memutuskan berhenti di belakang _namja_ yang sedang mengetik santai di sofa ruang tengah tersebut. Pada bagian pembukaan pleidoi, ada keterangan mengenai firma hukum pamannya sekaligus nama dan alamat asal Kyuhyun sebagai seorang advokat yang dalam kasus ini bertindak menjadi kuasa hukum Jaejoong. Di bawahnya, ia bisa membaca rangkaian kata berbahasa Latin yang baru ia mengerti setelah melihat terjemahannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

**Nemo ex alterius facto prae gavari debet,**   
_No man ought to be burdened in consequence of another’s act,_

**Nemo punitur pro alieno delicto,**   
_No one is punished for another’s wrong,_

**Nemo punitur sine injuria, facto, seu defalta,  
** _No one is punished unless for some wrong, act or default,_

**Nemo prudens punit ut praeteria revocantur sed ut futura praeveniantur,**   
_No wise man punishes in order that past things may be recalled, but that future wrongs may be prevented,_

Dari sekian kalimat yang ada, Changmin bisa menangkap intinya bahwa tidak seharusnya seseorang dihukum lantaran kesalahan orang lain ataupun menanggung konsekuensi dari tindakan yang tidak dilakukannya. Pun hukuman semestinya tidak dijatuhkan pada seseorang yang tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dan tentu saja fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan.

“Sudah puas _kepo_ nya, Dokter Jung?” desis Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

“Di sini ada tiga Jung,” goda Changmin.

“Lantas apa gunanya aku menyebut DOK-TER?” Kyuhyun menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Changmin terkekeh puas karena berhasil membuat pengacara muda itu merasa kesal. Baginya menyenangkan sekali menggoda _namja_ seusia kakak sepupunya tersebut, yang menurutnya masih pantas menjadi pelajar SMA karena _baby face_ dan berpipi _chubby_ , yang membuatnya tak segan untuk berkelakar dengannya.

“Sebenarnya apa itu _kepo_? Jangan menggunakan bahasa planet denganku.”

“Dasar kolot,” gumam Kyuhyun disertai seringai tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya untuk merangkai kalimat, “Kau terlalu lama tinggal di pedalaman, ya? Kasihan….”

“Asalkan bukan pemikiranku yang kolot,” sahut Changmin tak mau kalah, “Dan sebenarnya aku cuma mau memastikan kalau kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Pengacara Cho. Bukannya main _game_ terus.”

Changmin merasa menang karena Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sambil bersiul riang.

“I-ini cuma untuk _refreshing_!” balas Kyuhyun setelah menyadari kalau Changmin pastinya bisa melihat ikon permainan yang ia _minimize_.

.

.

.

.

Selagi menunggu Yunho pulang dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, Jaejoong mengumpulkan pakaian kotornya sekaligus milik suaminya itu yang akan ia cuci. Ia baru akan mengangkat keranjang pakaian kotor ketika terdengar _ringtone_. Ia merasa ragu untuk menekan tombol jawab setelah melihat nama Bibi Lee muncul di layar ponsel Yunho. Ia ingin mengabaikannya namun Bibi Lee tak henti menghubungi suaminya. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang hendak disampaikan, sehingga ia menjawabnya dan mencoba tidak peduli bila nantinya dianggap lancang.

“ _Yeoboseyo_ …,” sapanya pelan.

Hening cukup lama. Hanya sesekali terdengar gemerisik, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

“J-Jae…?”

Jaejoong terbeliak begitu terbayang sosok sang pemilik suara. Mungkin memang tak seharusnya ia menjawab telepon yang ditujukan untuk Yunho tersebut.

“T-Tuan Jung…?” lirihnya.

Ia ingin secepatnya memutus sambungan itu, namun sisi hatinya yang lain mendorongnya untuk tak lagi menjadi seorang pengecut, terlebih di hadapan Mr. Jung.

.

.

.

.

“T-Tuan Jung…?”

Wajah Mr. Jung yang semula tampak berseri sontak berubah murung. Padahal ia merasa senang setelah tahu Jaejoong sedang bersama Yunho, yang berarti putranya sudah menemukan menantunya yang pernah diusirnya itu. Namun nyatanya Jaejoong tak menganggapnya sebagai ayah mertua. Tentu ia sedih, tetapi ia sadar bahwa ia sendiri yang telah menciptakan jarak tersebut.

“A-apa ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada Yunho?”

“A-aku—”

Sebuah tangan merebut ponsel yang dipegang Bibi Lee sebelum Mr. Jung berkata lebih banyak.

“Heh, Kim Jaejoong!”

“Nyonya—”

Bibi Lee tak bisa menghentikan Ara yang terlihat kalap, apalagi Mr. Jung yang bahkan masih kesulitan untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Ia pun tak tahu sejak kapan istri kedua tuan mudanya itu memasuki ruangan.

“Jadi ini tujuanmu sebenarnya?! Kau ingin memiliki Yunho untuk dirimu sendiri, _eoh_?! Hei, dengar baik-baik, manusia plin-plan! Kalau kau ingin pergi, ya pergi saja! Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan jangan kembali lagi! Kau memang tidak tahu diri, ya! Kau pura-pura pergi dari kehidupan kami, tapi nyatanya kau punya rencana yang begitu busuk! Pasti kau juga yang menghasut Yunho untuk menceraikanku yang sedang hamil!”

Bibi Lee merasa bahwa Ara sudah keterlaluan, juga terkesan begitu hilang akal ditilik dari lontaran kata-kata kasar yang tanpa disaring. Malahan Ara seperti sudah tak memusingkan bagaimana tanggapan sang ayah mertua dengan ia mencaci Jaejoong sedemikian rupa. Namun wanita itu selalu berhasil menghindar saat ia berusaha merebut ponselnya kembali. Mr. Jung yang berucap dengan susah payah pun tak diindahkan oleh Ara.

“Di mana kau sembunyikan Yunho, hah?! Bahkan di saat ayahnya sekarat kau bermaksud memonopolinya sendiri?! Dasar egois! Sadarlah siapa dirimu sebenarnya! Tanyakan pada dirimu, pantaskah kau melakukan itu semua?! Atau aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi tentang jati dirimu?!”

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kata-kata pedas istri kedua suaminya. Di tengah benaknya yang berkecamuk, ia membawa keranjang pakaian kotor ke tempat cuci di dekat dapur. Tetapi sedikit banyak suara sumbang itu membuatnya kurang fokus. Bahkan telinganya masih berdengung panas.

Ia tahu diri, tentu ia sadar siapa dirinya. Ia teramat paham akan keadaan dirinya; dari mana ia berasal dan bagaimana statusnya di mata sebagian orang, khususnya keluarga Jung. Tak perlu diingatkan lagi, sungguh ia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Namun bukan berarti derajatnya lebih rendah dari orang yang memandang hina dirinya.

 _BRAK_!

“ _Aigoo_!” Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit dari sofa dan menyisihkan laptopnya setelah mendengar suara ribut dari arah belakangnya. Ia pun segera menolong Jaejoong yang dilihatnya sedang memunguti pakaian yang terserak di lantai. Agaknya keranjang pakaian yang dibawa _namja_ cantik itu yang baru saja terjatuh.

“Anda akan mencucinya sendiri, Jaejoong- _sshi_?”

“A-ah, _nde_ …,” jawab Jaejoong yang tampak buru-buru untuk berdiri.

“Apa tidak menunggu _housekeeper_?”

“Cuma sedikit, tak masalah.” Jaejoong tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat cuci.

Sembari memilah pakaian menurut warnanya, sesekali ia memandangi pergelangan kakinya yang mulai ngilu karena tadi cukup keras membentur lantai. Lantaran pikirannya yang melanglang buana, ia jadi kurang hati-hati, lantas tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga menjatuhkan keranjang yang dibawanya. Untungnya ia cepat bangun sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia juga terjatuh dalam insiden kecil yang baru saja terjadi. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, lututnya juga terasa panas, dan entah mengapa perutnya pun jadi melilit.

Ia baru menghidupkan mesin cuci ketika mendengar Yunho sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, dan suara langkah kaki itu makin dekat.

“Lama sekali…,” katanya menyambut Yunho meski perhatiannya masih berpusat pada mesin cuci.

“Lho—kenapa kau yang mencucinya, Boo?” protes Yunho sambil meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dapur. Tempat cuci dan dapur hanya dihalangi sekat yang setinggi dada orang dewasa, sehingga ia bisa melihat apa yang dikerjakan Jaejoong saat ini.

“Biar Bibi Shin yang nanti mengerjakannya….” Biasanya asisten rumah tangga yang dibayar Changmin memang bekerja mulai tengah hari.

“Tanggung,” balas Jaejoong yang hanya tinggal menunggu mesinnya berhenti beroperasi yang menandakan cuciannya siap diangkat, “Lagian ini bukan pekerjaan berat.”

Jaejoong memang keras kepala. Yunho tak akan menang melawannya. Sebaiknya ia segera membuatkan sarapan untuk Jaejoong, juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kau belanja di Seoul, _eoh_?” sindir Jaejoong sambil menghampirinya yang tengah memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan yang tidak dibutuhkannya untuk membuat _japchae_ ke dalam lemari pendingin, termasuk es krim berukuran jumbo pesanan istrinya itu.

“ _Mian_ , Boo…. Kalau kau sudah sangat lapar, aku juga membeli roti gandum dan susu segar. Tadi aku sedikit bingung memilih minyak wijen yang paling bagus kualitasnya.”

“Ck, kau ‘kan bisa tanya pramuniaga.”

“Ego, Boo, ego…. Lelaki itu punya ego sebesar gunung es,” ucap Yunho setengah bergurau.

Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Ia pun mengerti meski Yunho tak mengatakannya berulang kali.

“Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku bukan laki-laki?”

“Kau pasti mengamuk kalau aku berkata jujur, _ne_?” godanya.

Jaejoong justru beringsut memeluknya dari belakang setelah sebelumnya memberikan cubitan gemas di perutnya. Bahkan saat ia mencuci sayuran pun Jaejoong enggan melepaskan dekapannya. Kalau Jaejoong bersikap demikian manis sekaligus manja karena tengah mengandung, ia tak akan keberatan jika istrinya itu sering hamil, lagipula calon anaknya tidak rewel.

“Kau berencana sampai kapan di Boseong?” tanya Jaejoong ketika ia mulai memotong sayuran dengan bentuk memanjang. Ia sampai membeli buku resep agar bisa tahu cara memasak _japchae_ tanpa harus sering bertanya pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin memperlakukan Jaejoong bak ratu, jadi sudah semestinya jika ia berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

“Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kesannya kau tidak senang aku temani.”

“Hm … ku rasa sebaiknya kau lekas pulang. Kau punya klien yang mesti kau layani.”

Yunho mengabaikan wortel yang belum selesai ia potong, “Kau bermaksud mengusirku, _eoh_?”

Jaejoong malah menunjukkan senyumnya, “Kalau kau terlalu lama mangkir, bisa-bisa tak ada yang tertarik menggunakan jasamu. Padahal kau pengacara baru, tapi kau sudah kehilangan klien gara-gara aku. Lantas tidak menutup kemungkinan dari satu mulut itu kau mendapatkan predikat sebagai seorang advokat yang tidak profesional. Apa kau mau seperti itu?”

“Jae—”

“Lagipula aku tidak mau menghambat kariermu, _Baby_ ….”

Tatapan Yunho melembut, “Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?”

Telapak tangannya yang besar menangkup pipi Jaejoong. Ia mendapatkan balasan berupa remasan lembut dari jemari istrinya yang masih tersenyum itu.

“Aku berada di sini karena ingin mendampingimu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu ada untukmu, terlebih saat ini kau begitu membutuhkan kehadiranku….”

“Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mengabaikan pekerjaanmu, juga ayahmu…. Kau pikir aku senang lebih kau utamakan daripada ayahmu yang sekarang lebih membutuhkanmu?”

“Changmin yang memberitahumu?”

“Tidak penting aku tahu dari siapa.”

Yunho tampak kalap karena ia berniat memberitahu Jaejoong setelah semua permasalahan usai, agar tak menambah beban pikiran bagi istrinya itu.

“Kalau benar Changmin yang memberitahumu—”

“Kau mau apa, _eoh_?!” Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho ketika suaminya itu terlihat seperti lupa diri, yang dicemaskannya hendak berbuat buruk pada Changmin. Bagaimanapun Yunho cukup temperamental.

“Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Changmin! Lagipula apa kau masih akan berada di sini jika ayahmu mati?!”

“Kau menyumpahi ayahku?!”

Jaejoong gelagapan karena Yunho salah menangkap maksudnya.

“Aku tahu kau membenci ayahku! Tapi tak sepantasnya kau sebagai menantu tidak memberi maaf atas kesalahannya! _Aboji_ juga manusia biasa yang mustahil selalu benar! Sekarang _Aboji_ sedang sakit, tak bisakah kau melupakan dendammu dengan berdoa untuk kesembuhannya?!”

“Kau memang tak memahamiku…,” lirih Jaejoong dengan bibir bergetar. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Matanya sudah memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Menahan tangis sungguh menyesakkan….

“Kau pikir dengan menjadi pasangan suami istri, manusia bisa saling memahami dengan sempurna?!”

Kyuhyun yang mendengar keributan di dapur jadi merasa tak nyaman dan cukup khawatir. Padahal setahunya mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan waktu sarapan tadi ia disuguhi kemesraan mereka. Ia pun segan untuk menjadi penengah dalam perdebatan yang tidak ia ketahui sebabnya itu.

_Barangkali Changmin bisa membantu?_

“Intinya kau sudah tak membutuhkanku, makanya kau menyuruhku pulang. Begitu?!”

Jaejoong enggan untuk menjawab. Ia takut salah bicara lagi hingga semakin menyulut emosi Yunho.

“Kenapa diam saja?! Sebenarnya apa maumu?! Atau sekarang kau bermaksud menahanku dengan diammu itu?! Dasar plin-plan!”

“Yunho _Hyung_!”

Yunho menampik talenan di meja hingga potongan wortel yang belum selesai diirisnya berhamburan di lantai. Ia pun seperti mati rasa, padahal jemarinya tergores pisau yang kini juga tergeletak di lantai dapur yang dingin itu.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dapur karena mendadak hawanya terasa amat menyesakkan. Begitu pula dengan suasana hatinya yang menjadi kacau tidak keruan. Ini kali pertama Yunho membentaknya, juga merupakan adu mulut paling hebat yang pernah terjadi di antara dirinya dengan suaminya.

“Mau ke mana, _Hyung_?” tahan Changmin dengan raut khawatir.

“Cuma cari angin segar,” balas Jaejoong disertai senyum lemah seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar.

.

.

.

.

“Chunnie, kenapa orang itu belum kau pecat juga? Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi sungguh sekarang orang itu terlihat seram di mataku. Aku takut jika berpapasan dengannya.”

Yoochun terkikik geli seraya meneruskan makan siangnya. Entah mengapa hari ini Junsu memaksa untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuknya kendati ia biasa makan di kafetaria kantor jika tak bisa pulang. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Junsu membujuk kakek dan neneknya hingga diberi izin untuk pergi ke pabrik seorang diri, bahkan menyetir mobil sendiri.

“Tidak semudah itu untuk menyingkirkannya, atau rencana kita yang malah gagal.”

Junsu mendecak pelan setelah menghela napas panjang. Meski sudah curiga bahwa Hong Seok Cheon yang mata duitan itu berpotensi menggelapkan uang pabrik, bukti yang dikumpulkan oleh Yoochun dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya belum cukup untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara, yang tentunya dengan hukuman yang jauh lebih berat dibandingkan tuntutan yang dijatuhkan terhadap Jaejoong. Setidaknya kasus yang membelit Jaejoong juga memberikan hikmah. Segala sesuatu terjadi memang bukan tanpa alasan. Sekarang mereka tahu orang seperti apa yang selama sekian tahun menjabat sebagai manajer keuangan di pabrik teh mereka.

“Biar ku ambilkan minum di pantri.”

“Tidak usah, aku bisa meminta OB untuk mengantarkannya.”

“Jadi kau tidak mau ku buatkan minum, _eoh_?”

“Terserah kau saja lah.” Yoochun menyerah daripada berdebat dengan istrinya yang rasanya kian sensitif dari hari ke hari.

Junsu justru terhenti di depan ruangan Hong Seok Cheon yang sedang kosong. Sekarang memang masih jam makan siang. Tidak heran jika sang pemilik ruangan masih menyantap makan siang di kafetaria. Dengan sedikit waswas ia memasuki ruangan berpintu kaca yang tidak dikunci itu. Ia membutuhkan bukti berupa kuitansi, atau paling tidak selembar nota yang nantinya bisa ia bandingkan dengan laporan keuangan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan orang itu masih menyimpannya. Dengan begitu bukti untuk memenjarakan si pria botak itu akan bertambah.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Ia bahkan mendapati ponsel yang kemungkinan besar milik Seok Cheon di dekat komputer yang sedang dalam _sleep mode_. Ia berharap menemukan bukti lain yang akan semakin memberatkan posisi pria paruh baya itu di mata hukum, sehingga ia mengantonginya. Ia tahu ia nekat, bahkan bisa jadi ia-lah yang akan dituduh sebagai pencuri, namun ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri sementara ada kesempatan untuk menguak kebenaran.

Bagaikan dikejar bom waktu, ia menggeledah isi laci arsip dan beberapa map yang terserak di meja. Ia pun merogoh saku jas yang disampirkan di punggung kursi.

 _Semoga ada_ _… semoga ada…._

Ia terus memanjatkan doa dan harapan di dalam hatinya.

“Sudah menemukan apa yang Anda cari, Junsu- _sshi_?”

Junsu terbelalak. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan pria botak itu memasuki ruangan. Ia lengah. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih waspada. Sungguh ia merasa ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi melihat seringai seram yang ditunjukkan oleh pria berkacamata tersebut.

“Oh, sekarang mau main kucing-kucingan?” desis Seok Cheon saat Junsu terus menghindar darinya agar bisa keluar dari ruangan yang diliputi atmosfer mencekam itu.

Junsu bahkan belum bisa tenang setelah keluar dari ruangan manajer keuangan itu lantaran Seok Cheon mengejar langkah lebarnya. Pria itu seperti tak peduli dengan lalu-lalang para pegawai di koridor yang kebanyakan baru kembali dari kafetaria. Lebih dari sekali ia menabrak orang lantaran ketegangan membuatnya kurang fokus. Ia benar-benar ingin berteriak memanggil Yoochun agar menolongnya, tetapi mulutnya seolah terkunci. Yang ia pikirkan hanya berlari dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, juga mengamankan bukti yang telah dikantonginya.

Ia merasa sedikit aman setelah memasuki tangga darurat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan pintu berbahan baja yang terus ditendang oleh pria yang sedang kalap itu. Berulang-ulang pula ia mencoba menggerendel pintu itu, namun selalu gagal setiap kali pintu bergeser maju lantaran tendangan dari luar.

 _BRAK_!

Hingga ia tak mampu lagi menandingi tenaga pria itu yang membuatnya terdorong jauh. Waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat ketika ia mencoba meraih pegangan tangga, namun tak terjangkau. Lantas tubuhnya seperti melayang sampai ia merasa terguling cepat dan berakhir di dasar tangga dengan benturan yang cukup keras di bagian kepalanya.

Sejenak sekujur tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Pandangannya berbayang dan berputar. Air matanya turun begitu saja saat ia menyadari bukan hanya keselamatan nyawanya yang terancam.

Tetapi ia masih berupaya untuk bangkit tatkala Seok Cheon menuruni anak tangga dengan kekehan menyeramkan. Dilayangkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan CCTV yang seharusnya memang ada. Barangkali dengan begitu ia akan segera mendapatkan pertolongan. Ia merasa makin lemah ketika pria itu memojokkannya, terlebih saat dirasakannya sesuatu mengalir di kakinya disertai rasa nyeri yang luar biasa hebat pada perutnya.

.

.

.

.

“ _Potassium chloride_ …,” desis Ara sembari menjentikkan jarinya pada jarum suntik yang dipegangnya, “—racun paling ampuh untuk menghentikan kerja jantung.”

“K-kau gi-la…,” lirih Mr. Jung dengan mata terbeliak ngeri.

Namun Ara malah tergelak bagaikan orang kesetanan. Ia pun seperti terlupa akan keberadaan kamera pemantau di kamar rawat inap kelas satu tersebut.

.

.

.

.


End file.
